A Simple Matter of Timing
by BettyBarchetta
Summary: This story begins at the point in New Moon when Edward phones Bella's house, believing she is dead. What would happen if he made that call 2 minutes later? The story is told from both Bella's and Edward's POV as in Twilight/Midnight Sun. PLEEEASE review x
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins at the point in New Moon when Edward phones Bella's house, believing she is dead. What would happen if Jacob didn't answer that call?**

**Bella's POV**

My stillness belied the frantic indecision which was raging within me. Jacob's hands were hot against my face and his mouth was moving towards mine, slowly but surely. "Bella", he whispered. I couldn't reject him now; I had caused him too much pain already. And I didn't even know anymore whether I wanted to turn him away. Loving Jake would be so easy, so totally natural, so.....right. It wasn't as though I was betraying anybody. Just the memories that only I held onto......dreams of a future that could never now happen.

Gently, Jake's lips pressed against mine and in that moment all indecision was gone. How could I ever have doubted that this was completely meant to be? Jake and I were a perfect fit. If vampires had never come to Forks, I would probably have realised that months ago. As I began to kiss Jacob back, it felt like coming home. A growl rumbled through his chest, reverberating through me as he felt my enthusiasm, and his kisses became more urgent. His hands moved to pull me closer and I allowed myself to be enveloped by him.

Suddenly the phone rang, making us jump. I felt Jacob release me with one hand to grab the receiver, but his lips were still moving against mine and I wasn't ready to stop. "Leave it", I ordered and pulled his arm back to my waist, entwining my fingers roughly in his hair. The ringing ended abruptly with a clatter.

"Oh Jake", I moaned. I couldn't get enough of him. His lips were warm and soft, and so deliciously.....moreish! I had never been kissed like this before and I was greedy for the feelings that were flooding through me. Suddenly I was alive again, like I had just woken from a coma. Every cell in my body was tingling. Our entangled bodies slid down to the kitchen floor and I gasped as the cold tiles pressed against my back. Jake pulled back and grinned at me. I saw the joy in his eyes and returned his smile.

"I knew that you loved me", he gloated.

"I always loved you, silly", I breathed. "I just had _stuff _to work out. Now stop talking...I want you to kiss me again."

I moaned as Jacob slipped his large warm hands around my back underneath my shirt. They burned against my skin and I arched my back, pressing myself against his body.

"You are so beautifully warm", I purred as he nuzzled my neck. "I could just stay in your arms forever."

"Fine by me", he replied. And then in a slightly more serious tone he added "I will _never_ leave you, Bella.....I promise you that."

"Good", I smiled and began to kiss his bare chest as I ran my fingers over his warm skin, marvelling at the new sensation.

As I lay in Jacob's arms I was overcome by the feeling of total happiness and contentment that I hadn't felt for so many months. We kissed, feverishly at times and at others with heart wrenching tenderness, for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes. We talked of love, of happiness, of the future, but not of the past. That was irrelevant now. It would no doubt raise its ugly head again at some point but for now we were just Bella & Jacob, in love and discovering each other.

Suddenly Jacob tensed and almost at the same time, someone cleared their throat across the room. Startled, I looked up from my reverie to see Alice standing in the living room, smiling apologetically at me. Jacob was on his feet in an instant and darted for the back door, muttering something about seeing me later. I looked sheepishly at Alice, feeling like I had been caught doing something embarrassing....which I suppose I had.

"Sorry, but I think you may have missed something", she said cryptically, nodding towards the kitchen floor behind me. I had no idea what she was talking about and turned to follow her gaze. Oh, the telephone....it must have been Alice who had called when I was....otherwise engaged.

"Sorry Alice", I smiled as I stood up. "I was kinda _distracted._"

"I think you had better pick it up, Bella." She replied, shaking her head slightly.

I was confused by her expression but did as she suggested, putting the receiver to my ear and listening. Nothing.

"It's dead", I reported back to Alice. She simply shook her head again, frowning.

I listened again to the receiver and said "Hello?" quietly, a sense of dread starting to creep over me. Silence again. But then a small sound, barely audible. It could only be described as whimpering...the saddest, most pitiful sound I had ever heard. I leaned against the cupboards and slowly sank to the floor as realisation hit me. I cradled the phone to my ear as my tears started to flow.

"Edward, is that you?"

**Edward's POV**

_Please God, don't let it be true. There has to have been a mistake. Rosalie must be wrong. Bella wouldn't leave Charlie like that. Please Bella. My darling, beautiful Bella. You can't be dead. I'm so sorry Bella....so sorry. I love you. I was coming back to you my darling. I was wrong to leave. Please, please.......Bella. I can't live without you. _

I would go to Volterra. I would beg the Volturi to kill me.

But what if Rosalie _was _wrong? What if my beautiful Bella was still alive? I had to call her house and find out for myself. The first time I dialled, I hung up before it started ringing. What would I say to Charlie? I would be the last person he would want to speak to. I dialled the number again and prayed that Bella would answer. That it was all a terrible waking nightmare.

The number rang twice before connecting and then I heard the voice I had longed to hear.

"Leave it", Bella said.

Oh God, thank you. She is alive. I would kill Rosalie for putting me through this.

I was about to speak....to beg Bella for forgiveness. To tell her I was coming back if she would have me. That I couldn't live another hour without her. I froze.

She was not alone. And from the sounds I was hearing, she was with a man. Oh dear God, some man was making love to her.

"I always loved you, silly", she said. "I just had _stuff _to work out. Now stop talking...I want you to kiss me again."

Was Ithe "stuff" she was talking about? Had she gotten over me just as I had planned she should? Who was this man she had "always loved"? I cringed as her heard her moans of pleasure. Memories of her soft, warm embraces flooded my senses. I could smell her scent. I could feel her lips against mine, her body against mine. I pictured her chocolate eyes gazing at another man and I almost gagged.

"You are so beautifully warm", she breathed. "I could just stay in your arms forever."

Not a vampire then. Stupid thought....of course she wouldn't be making love to a vampire. Even if she could find one civilised enough, masochistic enough to love a human.....why would she choose ice-cold embraces over warm, human ones?

"Fine by me", the guy replied. "I will _never_ leave you, Bella.....I promise you that."

This was no casual fling then. Whoever this man was, he sounded sincere. He was pledging himself to her as I had. Making the same promises I had made and foolishly broken. And he clearly knew that some idiot had left her, hurt her. This was unbearable, and yet I continued to listen to this intimate conversation. Why couldn't I just hang up?

"Good", Bella said.

She trusted him. She sounded happy. She didn't love or need me anymore. Wasn't this what I had wanted for her? To have a normal human life and be safe. As long as she was alive, I could be happy for her. I could endure my pain because it was the _right _thing to do. But, for the love of all that is holy, did it have to hurt _this_ much????? I wanted to howl and wail, but I was frozen, listening to their declarations of love, their hopes and dreams for the future together.

Moments passed. Someone new was speaking but I was too lost to pay attention now. Buried in my grief....Bella was alive but somehow this was even worse than believing her dead.

Suddenly Bella's voice became clearer, closer. "Hello?" she whispered. She was talking to me now, waiting for a response. I couldn't speak....I didn't know what to say. The possibilities spun through my head_......hello?.....goodbye?......I love you?......I'm sorry? _None of them seemed right, so I said nothing.

I realised that this was probably the last time I would hear her voice. The pain of eternity without her brought me to my knees and I cried.

"Edward, is that you?" Bella's voice sounded thick with emotion.

_Yes, yes, my darling_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

When Bella spoke my name, a thrill shot through me like an electric current. I was transported back to the day at the hospital when, listening to her through Tyler Crowley's thoughts, she had said my name for the first time. I had longed to rush to her side then, and that feeling was a hundredfold now.

All of the pain and anguish was forgotten in an instant. The agony of the last six tortured months melted away. The chasm in my stone chest that had burned like the first venom, was gone. And in its place my cold heart felt like it would burst with joy.

"Bella", I sighed.

I heard her catch her breath and softly moan. "Oh, Edward, I missed you so much." And then she began to cry. I could picture her now....the little pucker between her beautiful brown eyes which appeared whenever she was sad or worried. I couldn't bear to hear her so upset.

"And I you, my love", I replied. "Every second of every day. I am so sorry, Bella." It was a bittersweet moment. Ecstasy warred with self-loathing as I began to comprehend the sheer scale of the heartache I had caused by my ill-conceived departure. And then...was Bella _laughing_? What was so funny, for heaven's sake? Had my actions actually tipped her already extraordinary mind into insanity?

"Come home, Edward. Please. You took things away that belong to me and I need them back." I smiled as I thought of the photos and CD I had hidden. I had been determined not to leave any reminders of me with Bella when I left, but selfishly it pleased me to know that a small part of me was close to her.

"Your things never left your room....they are under your floorboards", I revealed.

"Oh...really?" she considered this for a moment. "Cool. But those weren't the things I was referring to."

"What else did I take?" I was mystified.

"My heart, my life, my future....shall I go on?" I could hear the smile in her voice and it made my heart leap. An invisible but unbreakable thread between us had been stretched almost to its limit but now began to pull us inexorably back together. Distance hadn't weakened it, no matter how hard I had tried. I had travelled far hoping to find some solace in seclusion, but I had been made painfully aware that no place existed within our universe which would grant me that comfort. Because _I _wouldn't grant _myself_ that comfort. It was ironic that now the comfort I needed would come from proximity not distance. I needed to get close to Bella, as quickly as I possibly could.

"Ah Bella, my love, I'm not complete without you either. I will be there as soon as I can." I was already moving through the departure lounge at Galeao airport. A flight for Houston was leaving in 30 minutes.

"I love you, Edward." Again the electric thrill coursed through my marble body.

"I love you too. You are my life, Bella." And I boarded the plane.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on floor with my left arm wrapped tightly around my ribs, feeling as though this was all that kept the hole inside me from finally wrenching me apart. My other hand gripped the telephone, my knuckles straining white through my skin as though I could keep him on the line by brute force. Could it really _be _him? And if it was, what did that mean? I had no expectations....I couldn't afford the luxury of hope. Hope beckoned you in to a warm, familiar place only to slam the door in your face.

"Bella", the velvet voice said softly. I wasn't prepared for the effect his voice had upon me. My memories had done it no justice, and even the hallucinations which I had recklessly sought had not desensitised me to it. It was the most beautiful sound in the world...it made me gasp. And this wasn't the _angry_ voice I had summoned by my reckless behaviour; this was the loving, tender voice that I so badly wanted to hear. Hope was beckoning and I could feel myself being drawn to that heavenly place.

"Oh Edward, I missed you so much." I was _so_ going to regret this later but I was tired of pretending to be strong. The relief of speaking this truth overwhelmed me and my tears flowed freely.

"And I you, my love. Every second of every day. I am so sorry, Bella." _My love_. He had called me _my love_. The door hadn't slammed in my face! Hope had rewarded me. My soul mate, my earthbound angel, still loved me. I began to laugh....slightly hysterical laughter bubbling through my tears.

I was suddenly aware that Alice was still standing watching me from the other room, perfectly motionless and silent. She smiled a satisfied smile at me and danced gracefully from the room. She had seen that everything was going to be alright. I wiped the tears roughly from my eyes.

"Come home, Edward. Please. You took things away that belong to me and I need them back." I demanded with new found confidence. I felt like I was breathing again for the first time since he left.

"Your things never left your room....they are under your floorboards", he replied.

"Oh...really?" If only I had known that right under my feet there had been a source of comfort during those long months. Then again, maybe they wouldn't have been comforting at all. Anyhow, I looked around the kitchen now for something I could use to pry up my floorboards. "Cool. But those weren't the things I was referring to", I smiled.

"What else did I take?" Edward sounded genuinely perplexed.

"My heart, my life, my future....shall I go on?" It was so easy to slip back into teasing him...I was beginning to feel quite intoxicated.

"Ah Bella, my love, I'm not complete without you either. I will be there as soon as I can." Suddenly everything was brighter, as though the sun had broken through the clouds. I wished that I could run with vampire speed....total and complete elation translated into boundless energy and I wanted to feel the wind in my hair.

"I love you, Edward." Simply speaking those words and knowing once again that the feelings were reciprocated, it was as though the last six months had not happened. I belonged with Edward and my vision of our future together was as clear as if I had Alice's psychic powers.

"I love you too. You are my life, Bella." The line went dead.

I didn't even know where he had called from or how long it would take him to reach me. I had to find Alice. I needed her to fill in some gaps for me. Excitedly I ran to the front door.

"Alice", I called. "Where are you?"

And then abruptly, in the midst of my happiness, I remembered. Jacob! Oh God, what had I done????


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I needed to think. But I couldn't concentrate knowing that at any moment Jacob or Edward could appear. What I wanted was somewhere to be alone but those kinds of places are hard to find when both of the men in your life could track your scent! I had to get far away....somewhere they couldn't follow me easily....just for a little while so that I could get my head around everything that had happened. It had been an emotional rollercoaster of a day with the lowest of lows and the very highest of highs. And the ride wasn't over yet, not by a long way.

Then I remembered the air tickets that Esme and Carlisle had given me for my birthday. They were still sitting there in the black bag at the bottom of my wardrobe, along with the murdered car stereo. I could go and stay with my mom for a couple of days...she'd be thrilled. It was a terrible time to leave Charlie, of course, but I had to get away now. I would just have to make it up to him later.

When Alice returned I was just bringing my bags downstairs. "Where are you going?" she demanded. I figured she already had a pretty good idea.

"I have to get away from here for a while", I explained. "And I need your help, Alice. Please." I studied her face trying to decide whether I could trust her to keep my whereabouts secret from Edward.

"Bella, Edward is _coming back._" She spoke to me as someone might speak to a child, enunciating every word so that I would understand. "You have been waiting for this day for the last six months! Why are you leaving?"

I pictured the expression on my face as I looked back at her and I imagined that it did indeed resemble that of a bewildered child. How had I gotten myself into this mess?

"Oh, it's the dog, isn't it?" Alice deduced with a wrinkling of her pixie nose.

"I do wish you wouldn't talk about him like that, Alice. Jacob is my best friend and I love him just like I love you."

"Hmm...you looked like more than friends last time I saw you together", she said raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, I know. That's why I need to get away from here. I can't think straight at the moment. So will you help me or not?" I implored her.

"You know Edward will be devastated when he finds you gone?" Yes, I knew this and I was equally devastated at the turn of events which had made it necessary.

"It won't be for long, Alice. Just a few days. I've left him a note and I'll call him tomorrow to explain." Though how I was going to begin, I had no idea. "Will you come with me?" I had an irrational fear that she might disappear again if I let her out of my sight, and it would keep her safely out of the range of Edward's telepathic powers for the time being.

She considered this for a moment and then put her arm around me with a resigned sigh. "OK, Bella. Where are we going? New York? Venice? Outer Mongolia?"

"I was thinking we could go visit Renee?" I muttered hopefully.

"Florida?! I'm not sure they're ready for me there, Bella. All that sparkling and stuff, you know? It does tend to unsettle people", she smiled impishly at me.

"Please Alice", I begged. "It will only be for a couple of days. And there are some great malls there." I knew how much she loved to shop. It was a fairly guaranteed line of attack and as I saw the first signs of enthusiasm for the idea in Alice's eyes, I knew I'd won her over. Mind you, I suspected that she probably already knew she was coming with me before she even arrived back at the house.

I had written notes for both Edward and Jacob, just letting them know I was safe and would call soon. I put slightly more information in Charlie's letter, telling him that Alice and I had gone to see Renee for a few days and apologising for deserting him. I asked him to pass along Jacob's letter, and prayed that he wouldn't go into my room and find Edward's letter on my pillow.

I was desperate to get going....if Jacob showed up I didn't know what I was going to say to him. I didn't think I would even be able to look him the face. At least I knew that Edward was still a few hours away...Alice had told me that he was en route from Rio. I felt like a total coward leaving town like this but really couldn't see an alternative. I was going to have to face the music soon enough.

As the plane climbed above Seattle I expected to feel relief, but I had a strange rippling sensation around the newly healed hole in my chest and by its side a second wound was threatening to open up. It seemed that, one way or another, the decisions I would make before my return journey would have long-term consequences for my sanity.

**EPOV**

I had a lot to occupy my mind on the interminably long journey from Rio to Seattle. I replayed my conversation with Bella over and over, analysing every word that had been spoken and every nuance of her voice. And of course I had far too much time to brood over the encounter which I had overheard beforehand. The voice of the man I had heard her with was vaguely familiar to me. It was tremendously frustrating that I couldn't place it. He sounded far more intense than any of the adolescent boys at school. His fervour reminded me of _me_, and that was a very disconcerting thought. The Bella I knew had never been insincere, and yet the love she proclaimed for both me and my rival could not possibly co-exist. So who was she lying to?

Bella had once pointed out to me that you don't always like what you hear when you eavesdrop. In this instance she was most definitely right. I tried to convince myself that it was out of my hands and that I should allow Bella to resolve the conundrum in her own way. But there was such a tangle of jealousy and outrage and self-pity and uncertainty within me. In truth I had never really considered the possibility that Bella would have found somebody else so quickly. How disgustingly egotistical I was.

It was a relief to finally arrive in Seattle and stop torturing myself. I needed to run. I could feel my mood lifting with every step I took. I would be with Bella again in a matter of minutes...the horrendous nightmare would soon be over.

As I climbed into Bella's window I was assaulted by the scent of her. It burned my throat and I welcomed the feeling....it was the most divine pain imaginable. And yet I knew immediately that she wasn't there. A variety of emotions competed for control...fear, concern, disappointment, rejection, bewilderment. Wherever could she be at 2 o'clock in the morning? I sat down on Bella's bed and it was then that I noticed the envelope on her pillow, with _Edward_ written on it. I tore it open and unfolded the notepaper inside.

"_I am sorry Edward. I had to get away for a little while. Please don't try to follow me. Don't worry – I am safe. I will call soon. Love Bella x"_

It was no more than I deserved. It was arrogant of me to assume that I could just walk back into her world and pick up where we had left off before I abandoned her. Bella's life had moved on, while mine had simply been put on hold. She had formed new relationships....by necessity since I had removed not only myself but all of my family from her. So it was little wonder that she would need some time to find a way to incorporate me back into her life. Maybe having had some time to think since my call, she had begun to question whether there was actually a place for me after all.

I lay down on Bella's bed, pressing her pillow to my face and allowed her scent to engulf me. Not for the first time lately, I wished that I could sleep. I wanted to escape the endless scenarios that I kept running through in my mind....and I longed to dream of Bella so that I could finally hold her in my arms again.

As I lay in the quiet of Bella's room, I tried to distract myself by listening for the sounds of life in the neighbourhood. Charlie was sleeping fitfully next door; I wondered if he was aware that Bella had gone or whether this was the cause of his restlessness. I could hear a young woman singing a soothing lullaby to her baby a couple of streets away. Apart from the intermittent sounds of cars speeding along the freeway, the rest of the world seemed to be asleep.

"_Filthy bloodsuckers_. Why can't they just leave her alone?" The voice was crystal clear and sounded like it was coming from the woods bordering the garden. I was at the window in a millisecond scanning the darkness for the source of the thought. There was no human scent in the air, only an overpowering animal smell that I couldn't immediately identify. It brought back hazy memories from a very long time ago.

"Jake, you'd better get back here before Sam finds out where you are." Another voice, yet it seemed to emanate from the _same mind_.

"Butt out, Embry!" the first voice replied.

Suddenly all of the pieces fell into place...the animal scent, the hostility, the pack mind....the _werewolves_ were back in La Push! And what was even more disturbing....I could finally identify the man (or should I say wolf?) who competed with me for Bella's affections....Ephraim Black's great-grandson, Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

A third voice joined the conversation. "Jacob, get back here now. You are breaking the treaty by being there when the Cullens are around."

_Did they know I was back then? _I wondered.

"Haven't you heard, Sam? They aren't now. Bella left this morning." The bitterness in Jacob's voice was tangible.

_This made no sense. Did they consider Bella a Cullen??? _

"No, I didn't know that. Then why are you there, Jake?"

_Good question._

"Keeping an eye on Charlie."

_Why do they feel the need to protect Charlie? _Howinfuriating not to know what was going on.

"Do you know something we don't?" Sam asked.

"No, but no-one said we weren't patrolling anymore." Jacob's thoughts sounded sullen.

"OK, I'll send Embry out to run with you."

"It'll be light soon." Jacob said. "Just get them running wide. I've got it covered here."

"I'm going to check on Emily then. Howl if you need me guys." And with that Sam's mind left the collective.

So Jacob didn't know I was here. He mustn't have crossed my track when he arrived. Nevertheless it seemed prudent to get away from here...I wasn't sure that I should be fighting with a werewolf in Bella's yard when Charlie saw me again for the first time in six months. And I was fairly certain that Bella wouldn't want me to kill Jacob. I figured that if I left by the same route I had arrived by, I could get away from the house before Jacob realised what had happened. I would head over to our house...that was definitely out of bounds to them. I waited by the window for a few more seconds testing the air and making sure that I knew exactly where he was. It wasn't difficult to locate him....he smelled really bad. Just as I was about to leap to the ground, a new and very urgent voice stopped me dead.

"I just picked up a fresh scent on a direct course from the sound to Forks. No more than a few hours old."

"Follow the scent Jared. I'll pick up the trail from this direction. Someone get Sam up." Jacob ordered.

Ah, they were on my trail now. Jacob was doing a wide circle round the house in the opposite direction to my exit route. I fled the house at speed, following my previous course back towards Seattle, knowing he would be behind me in seconds. Outnumbered as I was, I knew I had the advantage with my ability to hear their strategy and being fast even for a vampire. A couple of miles along my trail, I bounded high into a red cedar hoping this would throw them off my scent for just long enough. I jumped from treetop to treetop, feeling quite exhilarated by the chase, until the Cullen house was in sight. Then I waited at the border of our lands to listen for their progress. I counted six thoughts in the pack mind. This was fascinating....but why had the werewolves come back now?

"Crap! The trail leads right to Bella's house." Jacob yelled.

"Yep, that's definitely the way we are heading." Jared confirmed. "We'll be there in a minute."

Sam's voice rejoined the group. "Update me Guys. Whose trail are we following?"

"It's a new scent. Not Victoria's or the Cullen leech. Very recent. Just one bloodsucker." Jacob reported.

Victoria!! They were familiar with Victoria's scent. My God, was that why they were back? Had Victoria been here again? Damn, damn, damn. While I was in Texas and Brazil trying to track her, she was here in Forks. Could I have left Bella in any more danger if I had tried?! And who did Bella have to turn to for protection? Werewolves! Volatile young ones, at that! I had failed her in every imaginable way.

"Whoever it is came directly to Bella's house. They could be inside right now for God's sake. I'm going to check on Charlie." Jacob's voice interrupted my self-recrimination.

"We're nearly there Jake. Wait for back-up", Sam ordered but Jacob's mind has already left the group. "Damn. He's gone in alone and human. Get there quick guys."

I waited while the pack grumbled amongst themselves waiting for Jacob to return, knowing full well that Charlie was safe and the mongrel was in no danger. When he rejoined the pack he had nothing to report (other than Charlie's irritation at being woken so early for no apparent reason) and they began to speculate...maybe Victoria had sent an accomplice to find Bella; maybe it had been a diversion; or maybe _another_ of the Cullens had returned. _Interesting._

Sam laid out their plan of attack. "OK, Jacob and I will retrace the scent, checking for possible offshoots that we might have missed. The rest of you start running widening circles from here....see if you can pick up the scent further out. Whoever it is didn't just disappear...they must've used some diversionary tactic to lead us here. Report back immediately if any of you pick up the scent...we don't want anyone getting into any one-on-one fights, OK?" And with that the pack went to work.

Springing down from the trees I leapt the river in one bound and walked across the lawn to the house. Of all the places where we had lived over the past century, this was my favourite house....maybe because it held so many wonderful memories of Bella. However, entering it this time, abandoned and dark, it resembled the crypt that most people would expect our kind to dwell in. I turned on the lights and pulled off the dust sheets from the few pieces of furniture we had left behind. I considered raising the metal shutters to let in the early morning light but decided against it for now as I didn't particularly want to draw attention to the fact the house was occupied again. I ran my hand absently across the grand piano as I moved to the stairs, and then flew up to my room.

It felt good to be back in my own private space, though all of my belongings had been removed save for the leather sofa which I now threw myself upon. I closed my eyes and considered all that I had learnt in the last few hours. The werewolves were back in town, and Bella had declared herself to be in love with one of them; Victoria had been back to Forks, and Bella seemed to be her target; one of my family had already been back here and my money was on Alice. I would have to call my little sister and find out what else I had missed.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Alice's number. It rang four times before connecting.

"Alice.....what the hell is going on? Where is Bella?" I demanded.

"I'm here Edward. It's OK. I'm with Alice." Bella's voice took me by surprise. I should have realised they were together....that's what Jacob had meant when he told Sam that the Cullens weren't around now that Bella had left town.

"Bella, love. Where are you?" I ached to have her with me.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. You don't need to worry." That was easier said than done.

"We have a lot to talk about and I'm anxious without you here, Bella."

"It's a feeling I know well, Edward. I won't stay away any longer than I have to." Her tone made me realise that I was being rather unfair considering the ordeal I had put her through. I vowed to myself that I would do my utmost to lessen the anxiety that she must be feeling, even though I was agonizingly aware that this might mean accepting she had given her heart to another.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to put you under pressure. I love you."

"I know. I love you too. I just need to get a few things straight in my head and I'll come home. Soon, I promise." I tried to find comfort in her words and prayed that she would choose me.

"Alright. Can I speak to Alice please?"

"She's right here. I'll see you soon." _I'll be waiting, my love._

"Hi Edward", Alice sang. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you Alice. Now I know you aren't going to tell me where you are, but can you promise me that you can keep Bella safe, wherever it is?"

"Edward, Bella is like a sister to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"You know that Victoria has been trying to get to her, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes Edward,_ I_ know that. But how do _you_?"

"A certain pack of werewolves filled me in on the details."

"Ah, you know about them, huh?"

"Yes, Alice, I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

"_We'll be back on Wednesday. 2215 at Sea-Tac, if you wanted to surprise us_", she suggested quietly.

"I'll be there. Thanks Alice." I was genuinely grateful to have a precise time to focus on...the uncertainty was a killer.

"You're welcome Bro. _Just don't blow it again_. Bye." And she was gone.

**BPOV**

Safe behind the tinted glass of the hire car, we sped towards Renee's house with Alice at the wheel.

"Alice?" I didn't really want to know the answer to the next question, but I felt compelled to ask it. "How much did Edward hear of my...conversation...with Jacob?"

"Pretty much all of it, I'm afraid", she replied.

I groaned. "And yet he still believed me when I said I love him?"

"It's all he's wanted to hear for the last six months, Bella. Of course he believed you." She looked at me inquisitively as though she was trying to decide what she believed herself.

"Do you know how he is feeling now?" I asked.

"He's...hopeful. Edward trusts you to make the right decision for you, and hopes that it will include him obviously. That's not to say that he isn't worried it could go the other way. He feels such guilt....he's not taking anything for granted."

"Do you see how it's going to turn out?"

"I think we both have a fairly good idea, don't we?" she said, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "It'll be alright, Bella. He'll survive this."

I looked at her in surprise. "Do you _know_ that?"

"Well...no", she admitted. "But _you_ survived, didn't you? He only has to be at least as strong as you were."

Smiling ruefully, I just nodded. She clearly didn't fully comprehend how close I had come to _not_ surviving. I wouldn't wish that kind of _non-life_ on anybody, let alone someone I loved. When had I become so powerfully desirable that I could totally destroy someone's life with one act of rejection? It was a power I didn't seek or want but I was soon going to wield it to devastating effect. I hated myself.

Before we had even pulled onto the drive, the front door was open and my mom was running out into the bright Florida morning to meet us. Thankful for the covered parking area by the garage, Alice stepped gracefully from the car and watched as I stumbled forward to say my hellos.

"Bella!! Oh, sweetie, I missed you so much", my mom squealed throwing her arms around me.

"I missed you too, Mom", I replied. "I hope it's OK us just turning up like this?"

"Of course it is honey. Though I expect you to explain why you are here when you are supposed to be at school." I smiled as she attempted to adopt a firm parental tone. I began to guide her towards the front door, knowing that Alice couldn't join us in the sunshine.

Staying in the shade of the house, Alice walked around the front of the car towards us and Renee gave her a brief hug. "It's nice to see you again Alice."

"Thank you for allowing me to visit with Bella, Mrs Dwyer", she replied politely.

"Call me Renee. Mrs Dwyer is Phil's mom...it makes me sound so old", she grimaced. "Bella's friends are always welcome here. Come on now, let's go inside and you can tell me what's been happening."

The day passed quickly as we talked endlessly. Mom and I went for a walk on the beach in the sunshine...Alice said that she was a little tired and took the opportunity to have a "lie-down". As it was Sunday the beach was fairly busy. I was really pleased to see that Mom had made a lot of friends in Jacksonville. She proudly introduced me to a few of them. It was great to spend some time with her again and forget about everything else for a few hours.

On Monday morning my mom went off to work and Alice planned to go shopping, leaving me alone to think. Just as she was leaving, her cell phone rang with Edward's ringtone. She handed it straight to me. "All yours", she smiled.

"Alice.....what the hell is going on? Where is Bella?" his perfect voice demanded.

"I'm here Edward. It's OK. I'm with Alice." I answered.

"Bella, love...where are you?" He spoke more softly this time, making my heart pound.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. You don't need to worry."

"We have a lot to talk about and I'm anxious without you here, Bella." Despite my yearning for him, I couldn't help but be a little irritated. He was the one who had left me for six long months without caring how I was or what was happening to me. And here he was complaining about being anxious because I'm not there for _one day_.

"It's a feeling I know well, Edward." My response was a little reproachful. "I won't stay away any longer than I have to."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to put you under pressure. I love you." I instantly felt bad for making him feel guilty, but I knew this wasn't helpful at the moment. This wasn't a discussion we should have on the telephone.

"I know. I love you too. I just need to get a few things straight in my head and I'll come home. Soon, I promise."

"Alright. Can I speak to Alice please?"

"She's right here. I'll see you soon." I passed the phone back to Alice and retreated to the other side of the room.

"Hi Edward", she trilled. "How are you doing?.....Edward, Bella is like a sister to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to her......Yes Edward,_ I_ know that. But how do _you_?.....Ah, you know about them, huh?.....You're welcome Bro. Bye."

And with that, she smiled sweetly at me, waved and left for her shopping spree, leaving me burning with curiosity.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I was standing in the forest. It was dark and cold and eerily quiet. I looked around me trying to find some kind of landmark to focus on....something to give me my bearings. But all I could see was the vague outline of trees in every direction. And then suddenly I sensed a swift movement in my peripheral vision. Whatever it was had gone before I could identify it. Panic began to creep over me....I wasn't alone out here. My heart was pounding audibly as I tried to decide what to do.....to stay still or to run? Of course running would inevitably lead to falling and undoubtedly injuring myself. Without warning, an icy hand was clamped over my mouth, accompanied by a whispered warning to stay silent. At almost the same moment a wolf howled very close by. As I turned to face Edward, a huge growling shape launched itself through the air towards us. Edward pushed me out of the way and leaped at the attacker. Instinctively I knew the wolf was Jacob and I also knew that this would be a fight to the death. I screamed in terror................

Something cool was pressing against my cheek. My heart was still beating double time and I felt completely disorientated. I seemed to be sitting in a comfortable chair in a dimly lit room....no, not a room....a plane. Alice's voice broke through my confusion.

"Bella, wake up. It's just a dream."

A stewardess was standing over me looking concerned. I smiled weakly at her and apologised. Just a dream. Edward and Jacob hadn't fought. It was just a bad dream. At least I hoped it was. I actually had no idea whether their paths might have crossed in the last few days. It was increasingly becoming my worst fear. But we were nearly home now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked gently.

"Edward and Jacob were fighting. They haven't, have they Alice?" I implored.

"I can tell you that Edward is safe and sound at the moment. I wouldn't be able to see if he and Jacob had met but I suspect not. I think Edward has been keeping a pretty low profile for the last few days", she replied. Her confidence was reassuring. But I remained preoccupied with the possibility until we landed in Seattle.

As we rounded the corner into the arrivals lounge at Sea-Tac airport there was the usual sea of faces...people who had come to meet their loved ones. One face stood out from the crowd, stopping me in my tracks. My heart lurched and my knees buckled beneath me, causing me to grab Alice's arm for support. I hadn't expected Edward to be here. He took a step forward as though to catch me, concern suddenly etched across his perfect features. Then he stopped and waited....he smiled my favourite crooked smile, though the worry didn't quite leave his eyes. Taking a few seconds to compose myself I assured Alice that I could walk without her help. My heart was still thudding violently as we walked forward. I couldn't take my eyes of him; he was even more dazzling than I had remembered. He was wearing a white shirt under a pale grey sweater, and blue jeans. Effortlessly beautiful as always.

"Hi Edward," Alice said simply. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Alice" he replied without looking away from me. "Thanks for taking care of Bella."

His voice did strange things to my insides. I was in danger of fainting at any moment. But then he had his arms around me and his was stroking my hair as I buried my face against his chest. He smelled like heaven. He kissed the top of my head and murmured my name, and in that one perfect moment I was ecstatically happy. I wanted time to stand still so that I would never have to leave his embrace and never have to deal with the pain I was soon to inflict and endure. Edward seemed content to stay put as well and it was a few minutes before either of us spoke or made a move to leave. Finally he asked me if I was ready to go and I nodded. Looking up, I noticed that Alice had already gone....presumably Edward had brought his own car. He grabbed my bag and, with his other arm around my shoulders, we walked out into the cold night air in silence.

As we reached his car....a new midnight blue Volvo....Edward threw my bag into the back and opened my door for me. He seemed distracted, as though he was listening to something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled. "Nothing, my love. Everything is perfect now."

He ran his fingertips gently down the side of my face from my temple to my chin, bringing me out in goose bumps. Seeing me shiver he urged me into the car and was instantly taking his seat beside me.

"Is Charlie expecting you?" he asked as he exited the parking lot.

"No, I didn't tell him I was flying back today," I replied. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"Let's get out of here then", he smiled and the speedometer crept up to eighty mph.

I hadn't quite worked out how I was going to tell Edward what I was feeling. It struck me as fairly sensible to wait until we were back at the house rather than hurtling along the highway. Not that Edward's driving was ever affected by such distractions as talking. Nevertheless, I decided to play with the stereo rather than making small talk.....the CD in the player was a compilation of rather cheesy love songs. Edward gave me a sidelong look and I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"I missed you", was all he said in explanation.

I let the CD play through and feigned sleep for the rest of the journey. I sensed when we pulled into the hidden driveway and opened my eyes. It was strange to be back here after all these months.....stranger still to be sitting next to Edward again. I imagined that he must be feeling much the same way. He parked the car in the garage and went to open his door but I stopped him.

"Can we just stay here for a moment?" I asked.

"OK. Is something wrong?" he sounded worried.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I know that what I am going to say to you will hurt you. I'm sorry, but I have to explain these things to you. So please understand. When you left me I...didn't cope very well. Frankly I was a total mess."

"I'm sorry Bella. I feel so terrible –"

"Please stop. Let me finish Edward. I became a bit of a zombie. I thought I was putting on a pretty good act for Charlie, but it seems that I wasn't as convincing as I had thought. I put everyone through hell and I lost a lot of friends."

"Not very good friends" Edward muttered.

"Edward, please. I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel guilty, but I need you to know what it was in the end that helped me to survive." I paused and breathed deeply again before continuing. "I started spending a lot of time down at La Push. I became very close to Jacob Black....you remember Jacob, don't you?" He nodded slowly.

"It was so easy to be with him. I began to feel happy again. Sometimes I would feel guilty that I hadn't thought about you for a few hours."

Edward looked totally crestfallen. My heart broke to see it. But I had to get through this so I looked away from him to allow myself to finish.

"Jacob loves me. I love Jacob. I wouldn't have got through this without him. I have him to thank for my sanity and of course I owe him my life. He saved me from drowning when I jumped from the cliff, and rescued me when Laurent almost killed me."

"_Laurent?!_" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes, I would be dead now if the wolves hadn't been there to save me." A shudder ran down my spine as I remembered that eventful day.

"I left you alone and unprotected. I will never forgive myself for that Bella. I would never have left if I had thought for one moment that –"

"It's OK Edward. I know why you left now. Alice explained it to me. It was really stupid, but I understand that you thought you were protecting me." Finally I turned to look at him. My self-restraint was almost used up. I had obviously hurt him deeply by the things I had said, but it was a necessary evil. This was the easy part....tomorrow would be the heartbreaker. As I mulled over that thought, Edward lifted his topaz eyes to meet mine. The sadness within them was devastating to behold. Now all I wanted to do was make him feel better again. I reached over and took his cold hand in mine....my heart thudded at this simple contact.

"Edward, I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. I needed you to understand what Jacob has come to mean to me, but it's a shadow of how I feel for you. I can't live without you."

I watched as he registered what I had just said.....a wonderful light seemed to illuminate his face from within as comprehension dawned. He reminded me of a child on Christmas morning.

"You are choosing _me_?" he asked incredulously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, it was never really in question. You are like oxygen to me.....I haven't been able to breathe properly for the last six months."

He kissed the inside of my wrist....to me this had always been one of the most sensual gestures, knowing as I did how close he was bringing himself to the temptation of my blood. Seeing his eyes close and imagining how this simple act must feel to him made my pulse race. My body yearned for his. He opened his eyes and I saw the same passion burning within them. All of a sudden his mouth was moving against mine and any self-control I had left was gone. I expected him to pull away at any moment so I made no effort to hold back. Edward surprised me by responding to my eagerness; I opened my mouth and the kiss became deeper than any we had shared before. For the second time this evening I thought I might faint. Maybe Edward sensed this, because he pulled back with a sigh and began to brush his lips against my eyelids, my cheekbones, and down my jaw line to my throat.

"Let's go inside", I suggested breathlessly.

Edward smiled his most dazzling smile and agreed, opening my door before I had even realised he was out of the car. He placed his hand on my waist as we walked and my knees went weak again. Every touch was like divine torture. Once in the house, he lifted me in his arms and flew upstairs to his room, setting me on my feet outside the door. Then he bowed and held out his arm inviting me to enter. I was mystified by the little performance until I saw what awaited us inside. Edward's room had been transformed. It had the biggest four-poster bed I had ever seen amidst a sea of twinkling candles. My lullaby was playing softly from hidden speakers. Gently he lifted me again and placed me on the bed.

**EPOV**

I arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. I actually felt _nervous_! I couldn't remember the last time I had had this fluttering sensation in my stomach. I was going to see Bella again for the first time in six months. Last week I had thought she was dead; I had experienced the closest thing to hell on earth and I didn't want to go there ever again. So why was I anxious, for God's sake?

I waited impatiently for their plane to land, pacing the arrivals lounge floor like an expectant father. Finally, the first of the passengers began to emerge. I saw Alice first and she sent me a mental "_hello"._ Then there was nothing but Bella....the world disappeared and she was all that existed. She looked fragile and tired. I longed to rush to her and sweep her into my arms, but my instincts told me to stand my ground and let her come to me, as one might with a frightened animal. Not that many animals willingly approached my kind....we were usually the reason for their fear.

Suddenly our eyes met and Bella's widened in surprise. She stumbled and would have fallen if Alice had not been there to steady her. Instinctively I moved to catch her but Alice told me to "_stay cool, Edward_". It was difficult to be so close to her and watch her struggle without helping, but I had to trust Alice's advice. Bella continued to hold my adoring gaze as she closed the distance between us. I could hear her heart pounding and as her scent swirled around me my mouth filled with venom.

"Hi Edward," Alice said. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Alice. Thanks for taking care of Bella." I replied.

_You're welcome. I'll see you back at the house. _ And my sister was gone.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and held her against me. Her body was warm and soft, and it fitted into mine so perfectly. At long last we were back together where we belonged...I was whole again. I kissed her strawberry scented hair. "Bella" I breathed. No more words were needed. We stood in our own private universe for five minutes before heading home.

As we approached my car, a voice intruded into my thoughts.

"Oh shit....leech!" I turned my head to the origin of the voice and my eyes met those of a young Quileute man across the parking lot. He glared violently at me. I opened Bella's door and waited for her to get in the car.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I had forgotten how observant she was. It made me smile. "Nothing, my love. Everything is perfect now." I couldn't resist stroking her face, feeling the warmth of her blood moving beneath her skin.

And then the other voice came again. "Oh my god....is that Bella? What the hell is she doing with him? I wonder if Jake knows she's back."

I encouraged Bella into the car and quickly got behind the wheel. If, as I suspected, this youth was part of the La Push wolf pack, he would be able to communicate instantly with the others. I wanted Bella safely on Cullen territory before they could coordinate any form of confrontation.

"Is Charlie expecting you?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't.

"No, I didn't tell him I was flying back today. I wanted to talk to you first." _Good._ I couldn't protect her as well in Charlie's house as I could at home.

"Let's get out of here then" I said as I picked up speed.

Bella's scent was palpable in the enclosed space. I savoured it as it burned my throat, hoping that I would never be away from her long enough again to grow this desensitised to it. I listened to the sound of her beating heart and felt the heat radiating from her body and I berated myself for my stupidity....both for depriving myself of her for so long and for giving another man the opportunity to get close to her.

She switched on the CD player and skipped through the tracks. I glanced at her, wishing that I knew what she was thinking, and she was giving me a distinctly amused, quizzical look. I guessed that she was surprised by my choice of music. In actual fact, the CD had been left in the player when the car was delivered.

"I missed you", I told her, enjoying her amusement at my expense.

She smiled and closed her eyes. She didn't open them again until we arrived at the house. I parked my car next to Alice's.

"Can we just stay here for a moment?" Bella asked.

"OK. Is something wrong?" Why didn't she want to go inside? My heart filled with dread.

"Edward, I know that what I am going to say to you will hurt you", she began. The dread turned to panic. "I'm sorry, but I have to explain these things to you. So please understand. When you left me I...didn't cope very well. Frankly I was a total mess."

"I'm sorry Bella. I feel so terrible –"

"Please stop. Let me finish Edward. I became a bit of a zombie. I thought I was putting on a pretty good act for Charlie, but it seems that I wasn't as convincing as I had thought. I put everyone through hell and I lost a lot of friends", she continued. It made me angry that her so-called friends hadn't stood by her when she needed them most. I realised of course how hypocritical that was but it still annoyed me.

"Not very good friends" I murmered.

"Edward, please. I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel guilty, but I need you to know what it was in the end that helped me to survive. I started spending a lot of time down at La Push." Ah, this was the crux of the conversation. I was about to find out who had won her affections. "I became very close to Jacob Black....you remember Jacob, don't you?" I nodded half-heartedly.

"It was so easy to be with him. I began to feel happy again. Sometimes I would feel guilty that I hadn't thought about you for a few hours." The pain seared through me. How foolish I had been....I deserved to lose her but the thought of it was crushing.

"Jacob loves me. I love Jacob", Bella declared. "I wouldn't have got through this without him." The agony was unbearable. So it was over....he had won. He had been there to pick up the pieces that I had broken and he had won her heart. I was devastated.

"I have him to thank for my sanity and of course I owe him my life", Bella explained. "He saved me from drowning when I jumped from the cliff, and rescued me when Laurent almost killed me."

"_Laurent?!_" I was horrified.

"Yes, I would be dead now if the wolves hadn't been there to save me." Bella shivered as she spoke.

"I left you alone and unprotected. I will never forgive myself for that Bella." I was full of remorse. I was the lowest of the low to have abandoned her as I had. "I would never have left if I had thought for one moment that –"

"It's OK Edward. I know why you left now. Alice explained it to me. It was really stupid, but I understand that you thought you were protecting me." She lifted her beautiful brown eyes to look at me and took hold of my hand. I heard her heart rate speed up and I held my breath.

"Edward, I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. I needed you to understand what Jacob has come to mean to me, but it's a shadow of how I feel for you. I can't live without you."

All those human emotions that had lain dormant inside me for so many years were certainly getting a thorough workout tonight. I had run the gamut of fear, jealousy, remorse, regret and misery to finally arrive at the most exquisite happiness anyone had ever felt.

"You are choosing _me_?" I couldn't keep the amazement out of my voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, it was never really in question", she responded. "You are like oxygen to me.....I haven't been able to breathe properly for the last six months."

I lifted her hand to my face, pressing her wrist against my lips as I closed my eyes and let the relief flood through my entire being. When I opened my eyes Bella was looking at me with what could only be described as pure lust. Every cell of my body reacted as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. I was so hungry for her that my usual caution was forgotten and she was clearly willing to take advantage of the fact. I ran the tip of my tongue across her lips until she parted them with a sigh. All of my heightened vampire senses were overloaded....her beautiful face, her delectable taste, the feel of her warm yielding body, the sound of her beating heart, and of course her ridiculously potent scent, combined to make her totally irresistible to me.

"Let's go inside", she murmured and I was happy to comply. I walked her to the door and carried her to my room where Alice had completed my preparations for our reunion. The candles were lit and music was playing. I watched Bella's reaction as she saw the bed and was pleased to see that she approved. Tonight would be the first night of eternity together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

The bed was absolutely enormous...it was ornately hand-carved in oak and must have weighed a ton. I wondered idly how on earth he had managed to get it into the house, but smiled to myself as I realised that nothing was impossible for a Cullen. I lay back against the sumptuous pillows in awe. Edward reclined on his side next to me, leaning on his elbow, watching me with adoring eyes. Rolling onto my side I began to trace the contours of his face with my fingertips. When I reached his lips he kissed them. I didn't want to move from that spot but I really needed to freshen up.

"Mind if I take a shower?" I asked.

"My bathroom is your bathroom", he laughed, gesturing towards his ensuite.

"I'll be quick", I promised as I slid off the bed.

He had left a candle-free path from the bed to the bathroom. I was still worried about tripping and falling into the sea of tiny flames, so I made my way very carefully. I had grabbed my wash bag but needn't have bothered because everything I could possibly need was already there – toothbrush, toothpaste, my favourite shampoo and shower gel. There was also a little pile of blue silk lying on the counter. A note nestled in the top..."_Welcome home, little sister. Love Alice"._ Upon closer inspection it was a cute but sexy camisole and shorts set. It was perfect.

"Thanks Alice!" I called out, figuring that she would hear me wherever she was in the house.

A moment passed and Edward called "Alice says it's her pleasure." I grinned at the unusual method of communication.

I undressed and stepped into the shower (which was easily big enough for three or four people). It had jets and sprays from every angle. As I stood under the pulsating water rinsing the soap from my hair, I spotted Edward's shampoo sitting on the shelf. Immediately my mind crafted an image of Edward in the shower, and suddenly the water wasn't the only thing pulsating. Just imagining his lean, muscled body naked and wet; his hair dripping sexily into his eyes....oh my god! And that was exactly what he was...my own personal god....lying right there not twenty feet from where I stood, waiting for my return. My heart started thumping against my chest in anticipation. I turned off the shower and grabbed one of the fluffy towels, quickly drying myself and wrapping it around my hair. I moisturised my face and brushed my teeth, and dressed in the pretty silk PJs. I then set about combing through my hair. Once it was free of tangles, I wound it into a loose chignon at the back of my head. I checked myself out in the full length mirror and was fairly happy with the result.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was deep in thought, still in exactly the same position as when I had left him. He raised his eyes to look at me and I took considerable satisfaction from the way his expression changed. His eyes moved down the length of my body and back up so quickly that he probably thought I wouldn't notice. He smiled and sat up holding out his arms to me. My chest was rising and falling dramatically as my breathing came more rapidly. I carefully negotiated the candle-lined path before climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of him. He was heartbreakingly beautiful, and he was mine. I held his face between my hands and looked deeply into his golden eyes.

"I want you forever, Edward."

"You have me", he vowed.

"Please don't ever leave me again", I pleaded.

Pain clouded his expression momentarily. "I will only leave if you ask me to, Bella. There is no other way I _could _leave you now. I am just not strong enough."

Losing Edward had only reinforced just how lucky I was to have him. I didn't think that it was possible to be this happy. He wound his arms around me and pulled me towards him, kissing me passionately, his sweet breath making me giddy. His hands were cool on my back through the thin silk. I had missed the sensation. Wanting desperately to get closer to him I shuffled forward and straddled his thighs so that I was sitting on his lap facing him. He responded instantly by drawing me tighter against his chest. I slid my fingers into his bronze hair and was immediately reminded of my image of him in the shower. I wanted to feel that body against mine – skin to skin. As he continued to kiss me I reached down and started to pull his sweater up to remove it. He paused for a moment and looked at me uncertainly. Whatever he saw in my face made him lift his arms so that I could pull the sweater over his head. Then he resumed kissing me, his hands now roaming freely up and down my back and gently squeezing my hips. Slowly I began to undo the buttons on his shirt with trembling fingers. When I was done, he pulled the shirt off and rolled me over onto my back, straddling me now so that he was on all fours above me. I felt like his prey, trapped and powerless. But rather than making me afraid, I found it unbelievably erotic. My eyes moved slowly down from his face to his chest and abdomen; my hands shortly followed, delighting in the hardness and marble-smoothness of his body. As I stroked the taut muscles around his waist, a feral snarl escaped from his lips and I froze. Ever so slowly I lifted my gaze to meet his, fearful that I had done something wrong. He was laughing! Playfully I punched him in the chest.

"Ha ha. Very funny!" I laughed with him.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it", he replied sincerely. "How shall I make amends?"

"Well you can start by kissing me. Here..." I pointed to the hollow beneath my ear, "and here...", pointing to my throat. I lost concentration at that point as Edward did exactly as instructed. His cool breath and glass-smooth lips rendered me helpless. Having followed his orders to the letter, he was now kissing along my collarbone; I heard myself whimper with pleasure and my back arched instinctively. Bringing one arm around my back to support my weight, Edward's other hand slipped beneath my camisole. I gasped as I felt his cold, silken fingers caress my breast. I roughly grabbed two handfuls of his hair to bring his mouth to mine. Our kisses became frantic....I was like an addict desperate for a fix. Edward pulled my top over my head and began to kiss slowly and deliberately down my neck, continuing down my chest (which was now heaving spectacularly) until his lips were on my breasts. It was only when my hands strayed down to the buttons on his jeans that he stopped.

"But I want you, Edward", I panted.

"Believe me, Bella, I want you too. But we can't...not yet", he sighed as he took my hands in his.

"Why not? I know you won't hurt me, so can't we just try?" I was desperate for him.

"You have a lot of faith my self-control, Bella. I don't want to risk this while you are still mortal", he reasoned.

"While I'm _still mortal_?!?" I was stunned. "Does that mean you have changed your mind about changing me?"

"I'm......willing to discuss it", he replied carefully.

This was earth shattering....it was everything I had dreamed of. "When do you think –", I began excitedly but Edward cut me short placing a finger against my lips.

"There will be time for talking later", he rested his cool cheek against my chest and I buried my face in his hair.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I whispered.

"As I love you, Isabella Swan....now and forever", he replied. His perfect, velvet voice lulled me now. I realised that I hadn't truly slept peacefully in a very long time; now that I was safe in Edward's arms, I could feel my mind and body relaxing. I lay there in comfortable, blissful silence with my marble Adonis until my eyelids became heavy. I couldn't resist one last sneaky attempt at breaking his resolve; I slid my hand very slowly down his rippled torso until it was stroking the solid bulge in his trousers.

"Bella", he growled menacingly, grabbing my hand.

"You can't blame a girl for trying", I murmured shamelessly.

Sighing, Edward lifted me and placed me under the covers. He laid next to me on top of the sheets and stroking my hair began to sing my lullaby quietly. I drifted into a contented sleep.

**  
Edward's POV**

I was still finding it hard to believe that Bella was really here lying next to me after too many tormented months without her. She turned to me and touched her beautifully warm fingers to my face.

"Mind if I take a shower?" she asked.

"My bathroom is your bathroom", I smiled.

"I'll be quick", she said.

I chuckled to myself as she tiptoed hesitantly toward the bathroom. Maybe the candles had been a bad idea.

Suddenly a shout came from the bathroom...."Thanks Alice!"

I tuned in to Alice's thoughts hoping to get an explanation but she was just laughing. I was intrigued as I called out her reply to Bella...."Alice says it's her pleasure".

When I heard the shower start, my thoughts turned to the Quileute I had seen at the airport. Presumably he had now informed Jacob of Bella's return. How would he react when he heard that she was with me? Or maybe Bella had already told him of her choice. Jacob wasn't a topic I relished broaching with her. It made me uncomfortable to think of the two of them together. Bella had confessed that they loved each other and I didn't know at the moment how this was going to affect us. I was also anxious about how _physical_ their relationship had become. Had they slept together? The thought made me angry and insanely jealous. I wanted so desperately to make love to her but it was just too dangerous....I could kill her so easily. And here was this....this_ wolfcub_....who was human enough to do what I should be able to do with _my _Bella....what I would be able to do of course if she were a vampire. Believing that Bella had died had been an enlightening experience for me. It had made me realise just how short (and potentially painful) her lifetime could be and I had begun to question my intractability on the subject of giving her immortality.

Bella's reappearance from the bathroom shattered my chaotic train of thought sending the fragments skittering into the ether. She was wearing a periwinkle blue silk ensemble that must explain her shouted thanks to Alice. The colour set off her flawless skin to perfection. With her hair tied back, damp tendrils of it clinging to her skin, the long graceful line of her neck was accentuated. The thin straps of her top exposed her pale shoulders and throat. And her legs - which I realised I had never seen uncovered before – were slender and beautifully shaped. I had never seen anything more lovely in my entire existence as Bella at that moment. Her heart was beating rapidly and her scent was heady after the heat of the shower. I held out my arms to her and she slowly advanced until she was before me on the bed. She placed her hands on either side of my face and I found myself drowning in the chocolate pools of her eyes.

"I want you forever, Edward", she declared.

"You have me."

"Please don't ever leave me again." It was agony to hear her express this wish.....did she not realise how impossible it was for me to ever leave her now?

"I will only leave if you ask me to, Bella. There is no other way I _could _leave you now. I am just not strong enough." Bella was sustenance to me now far more so than mere blood had ever been. I knew that I could survive without blood indefinitely if necessary but without Bella I would surely die.

I pulled her into my arms and pressed my mouth urgently against her soft lips. In a flash she was moving to sit astride my legs and my desire for her intensified. Some part of me deep inside told me that this was unwise but right now I wasn't listening. I tightened my embrace around her delicious warmth and felt the plump roundness of Bella's breasts against my chest. My throat was on fire but that pain had become part of me....a fundamental feature of loving Bella. As was the wondrous feeling of her beating heart against my body. Suddenly she was pulling my sweater upwards. I pulled back from her face to look into her eyes. A myriad of thoughts raced through my mind in that brief moment. My inner voice was shouting that I should stop this before it went too far, that I could so easily hurt her (or worse) if I allowed myself to get carried away, but I wanted her so badly and I could see from the hunger in Bella's eyes that she felt the same. I was too weak to resist her. I raised my arms as she lifted the sweater....with another layer removed between us, the effect of her body on mine was amplified. I returned to kissing her in earnest, whilst my hands explored the contours of her supple back through the delicate silk covering. Meanwhile she was undoing my shirt.....and my resolve with it. I threw off the shirt and rolled Bella over so that I was tensed above her. I had never experienced this kind of arousal in my century-long life. I watched her face as she ran her hands over my torso and an involuntary growl ripped from my throat. Bella's heartbeat stuttered and her hands stopped moving. As she raised her head to look at me I sensed her fear and it suddenly struck me as hysterically funny that she should finally be afraid of me _now_. Seeing my amusement, she thumped me with the tiger-kitten fury that I found so endearing.

"Ha ha. Very funny!" she laughed.

"Sorry", I apologised. "I couldn't help it. How shall I make amends?"

"Well you can start by kissing me. Here....and here..." she replied seductively showing me precisely where to start work. My lips moved down her neck to her throat and along her collarbone. Bella moaned with pleasure and arched her back, lifting her body to meet mine and sending me wild with desire. My self-control was ebbing away and before I had time to consider what I was doing I had removed her camisole and was kissing her hot breasts. Her heart was racing and I could feel her blood pumping beneath her skin. I felt Bella's hand move down to the fastening on my jeans and quickly moved to restrain her. I knew that this was a step too far and I was thankful that some vestige of common sense remained in me. She was just too _breakable_.

"But I want you, Edward", Bella moaned breathlessly.

"Believe me, Bella, I want you too. But we can't...not yet", I replied regretfully.

"Why not? I know you won't hurt me, so can't we just try?"

"You have a lot of faith my self-control, Bella. I don't want to risk this while you are still mortal", I said and instantly regretted my choice of words.

"While I'm _still mortal_?!? Does that mean you have changed your mind about changing me?" Bella asked incredulously.

"I'm......willing to discuss it." Conflict raged within me....I wanted her with me for eternity but was this pure selfishness? Did it justify taking away her humanity and possibly her soul?

"When do you think –", I put my finger to her lips.

"There will be time for talking later", I smiled as I lay my head against her breast and listened to the erratic beating of her heart.

"I love you, Edward Cullen", she sighed.

"As I love you, Isabella Swan....now and forever." I wrapped my arms around her, conscious that my bare skin would be cold against hers. And yet Bella didn't seem to mind, moulding her soft form snugly to mine. Her breathing began to calm and I could tell she was ready to sleep. So I was taken by surprise when suddenly I felt the tender caress of her hand on my groin. Even through the denim the heat of her touch was enough to drive me crazy. My unbeating heart felt like it should be exploding out of my chest.

"Bella", I scolded as I moved her hand to a safer place.

"You can't blame a girl for trying", she mumbled sleepily.

It was going to be impossible to resist her advances indefinitely; a solution would have to be found....soon. Lifting Bella gently, I wrapped the covers around her and sang her softly to sleep. Watching Bella as she dreamed, I was so...._happy_. A week ago my life had been desolate....the contrast between then and now was stark.

And then, forcing its presence into my awareness, came the sound of an engine. The unmistakeable throaty roar of a motorbike approaching at speed up the driveway. I leapt from the bed and, checking that Bella was still sleeping soundly, flew downstairs. Jacob's thoughts were now coming thick and fast....he was enraged.

"_Why did he have to come back? Goddamn leech! If he has touched Bella, I will kill him....hell, maybe I'll just kill him anyway!"_

Alice was sitting at the new computer I had bought. She turned as I appeared.

"Did we order pizza?" she laughed. And then seeing my face she flashed to my side.

"Didn't you see him coming?" I demanded, exasperated with her for not giving me some warning.

"Are we talking about Jacob?" she asked. "I didn't get around to telling you yet....I can't see him, Edward. That's why I didn't see him pull Bella from the ocean. Sorry." She looked a little sheepish.

"Great!" I groaned. "Well, I guess we'd better go see what he wants."


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

As I opened the door, Jacob was striding purposefully towards the front steps. He hesitated momentarily when he saw us, a look of distaste evident on his face. He was taller than I remembered him, broader in the chest and more muscular than the boy I had last seen at the prom. In fact, he appeared to have aged 10 years in those few months.

"What can I do for you, Jacob?" I asked amicably, though I could tell that he was not in the mood to be friendly.

"Where is she?" he demanded. "I went to her house and she's not in her bed." My stomach twisted into a knot at the thought of him in her room.

"She is sleeping. She has had a long journey." I replied calmly.

"Why is she here? I want to see her.....you had better not have touched her, bloodsucker." His tone was proprietary and it irritated me intensely.

"Why are _you _here, Jacob_? _You are breaking the treaty between our families by coming here._"_

"To hell with the treaty! I want to see Bella, NOW!!!" he growled. "And if you won't let her come out, I shall go in and get her."

"Jacob, she needs to rest. Wait until tomorrow. She will speak to you then." Alice reasoned. She was mistaken of course....there was no way that Bella would be spending any time alone with this mongrel any time soon. And his reaction only strengthened my determination on this.

"YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME!!!!! BELLA LEAVES WITH ME _TONIGHT_!!!!" Jacob roared. His body was beginning to shake. Together with the volley of violent thoughts which were emanating from his mind, it was obvious he was only moments from phasing. Alice fired me a warning thought to the same effect and we both prepared ourselves for his attack.

"Well, no-one told me we were expecting visitors on this fine night." The familiar southern drawl took us all by surprise; we had been so immersed in the confrontation. Jasper strolled casually across the lawn towards us smiling in a relaxed fashion. The waves of calm rolling out from him were palpable to those of us in the know. Jacob stopped trembling and shot a suspicious look in his direction.

_What's going on Edward?_ Jasper asked as reached Alice's side and slid his arm around her shoulders, still smiling.

"It's good to see you Jasper. Have you met Jacob Black? He's from the Quileute reservation and a good friend of Bella's. We were just explaining to him that Bella is sleeping at the moment after her long journey." I explained coolly.

"Ah yes, Bella has been to visit her mother, hasn't she? She must be tired. I am sure you would wish her to be well rested, wouldn't you Jacob?" Jasper's voice was almost hypnotic in its cadence. Jacob relaxed visibly though his eyes appeared confused and unsure.

"I suppose it could wait until morning," he acquiesced. "But I want to see her as soon as she wakes up!"

"Of course," I agreed. "We will have her call you first thing in the morning."

"No, not call....she must come to the reservation." Jacob demanded.

"As you wish, Jacob." Jasper agreed, sensing that it was not a request that I would readily consent to.

Jacob began to back away from the house towards his motorbike, the deep-seated animosity for our kind evidently making it impossible for him to turn his back on us. He was clearly dissatisfied with the outcome of our encounter and more than a little bewildered.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and stretched. As my sight adjusted to the darkness I began to make out details of the room and remembered where I was. With a contented sigh I rolled over to put my arms around Edward and....nothing! He was gone. I sat up with a jolt.

"Edward?" I asked of the empty room. Where had he gone? I checked my watch and realised that I had hardly slept at all – no more than an hour or so. I threw back the covers and felt my cheeks grow hot as I assessed my attire. All I had on was a little pair of blue silk shorts. Placing my hands over my breasts I recalled the feeling of Edward's hands in their place and butterflies did loop-the-loops in my stomach. I grabbed his shirt which had been discarded on the end of the bed and slipped it on, delighting in his scent. I pulled my hair out from underneath the collar and it fell in a tangled mess around my shoulders. Then I went in search of my Adonis.

Padding down the corridors and staircases in my bare feet with little more than Edward's shirt on, I felt a little brazen. But I knew that only Alice and Edward were here so it didn't really matter. I called their names as I went but they were nowhere to be found...how curious. As I reached the hallway, I thought I could hear voices outside. I wasn't prepared for what happened when I opened the front door.

**Edward's POV**

"Jacob!?" Bella's voice came from behind me.

Jacob and I turned to look at her at the same time. He threw a sidelong glance at my bare torso and instantly sized up the situation which had Bella wearing my shirt and apparently nothing else. He let out a feral roar and broke into a run, phasing as he leaped through the air towards me.

"_Jacob, NO!!!!_" Bella screamed, running down the steps.

"Alice, get her out of here!!!" I shouted as I braced myself for impact. My God, he was the biggest wolf I had ever seen. And the heaviest as well! As he smashed into me like a freight train, there was no strategy in his mind...just pure, unadulterated rage. I managed to roll away from his snapping jaws, springing to my feet behind him. I tried to block out Bella's hysterical screaming as Alice held her in a vice-like grip. As Jacob spun around to lunge at me for a second time, and Jasper took position at my side, numerous voices filled my head. The pack mind, full of concern and annoyance at their brother.

"Quiet everyone", ordered Sam's voice. "Jacob, return here _immediately_." Instantaneously, Jacob assumed a submissive position, shoulders lowered and head down. He continued to snarl. His internal dialogue was resentful and rebellious. So this was the order of the Alpha male...fascinating.

"Release me, Sam. This is none of your business." Jacob's voice protested. He was clearly fighting with all his strength to resist the command.

"Of course it's my business, Jacob. You threaten the treaty and the whole pack with your actions." Sam replied.

"This is not about the goddamn treaty or the pack. This is a private matter between me and Cullen."

"I'm sorry Jacob. There is no such thing as a private matter when it puts the pack at risk. As long as the Cullens keep their side of the treaty, we will not harm them. You must return here now!" And again came the strangely authoritative tone which Jacob seemed powerless to defy.

"Does the treaty give them the right to rape our women, Sam?" Jacob sneered.

"Are you saying that Edward Cullen _raped_ Bella??" Sam asked incredulously.

"No-one has been raped here, Jacob. You are out of order!" I declared before he could compound the lie further. "Anything that happens between Bella and myself is entirely consensual.... and _none of your business_."

"Jacob?" Sam pressed, oblivious to my words. "Is that what you are saying?"

Jacob was busily processing the fact that I could hear the pack mind and the implications of what I had said. "No, Sam. That didn't happen," he reluctantly admitted. He was defeated but still furious.

"Just come home, Jacob." Sam sighed.

At that moment Bella managed to get free of Alice's hold, or Alice decided it was safe to release her. Either way Bella ran towards the motionless wolf and threw herself to her knees beside his huge head. As I watched in dismay, she buried her face in his fur and sobbed.

"You stink of leech, Bella." Jacob spoke silently. "How could you do this to me? After the way he hurt you.....he almost destroyed you.....and yet you take him back and even climb into his bed." His eyes burned with hatred. "You are nothing but a pathetic little whore", he growled.

"Bella, you have to move away from him", I insisted as I took hold of her arms and pulled her backwards. She struggled against me, desperate to comfort the animal before us.

"He's in pain, Edward. And it's all my fault." Bella cried.

"Damn right it's your fault, you bitch!" Jacob snarled.

"Shut up, Jacob. Or God help me, I will rip your head off." I hissed. Bella looked at me in alarm.

"Jacob has some anger issues at the moment, Bella. I don't want you anyway near him if he manages to override Sam's order." I explained.

"Jacob would never hurt me." She sounded so sure of herself but of course she couldn't hear what he was thinking.

"Who is Emily?" I asked, pulling the name from Jacob's mind. Bella shot him a look of surprise.

"Why would you mention Emily, Jacob?" she asked as though he could answer her. Wretchedness replaced the hostility in his eyes briefly. Bella turned back to me. "Emily is Sam's mate. She was.....injured....when Sam phased too close to her." I had heard enough. I wanted Bella safely indoors away from this volatile creature.

"Alice, Jasper....take Bella inside please. Jacob is leaving now."

Bella was distraught as my siblings led her back into the house. "Please don't hurt him, Edward," she pleaded. I waited until the door was closed behind her before leaning in to speak to the dog.

"You will return to La Push now, Jacob. And I want you to stay away from Bella. Do you understand? My family is returning to this house and it is most definitely out of bounds from now on. Go."

"I don't follow your orders, parasite." Jacob responded.

"No, but you must follow your Alpha's. And fortunately we both want the same thing." I replied. "Isn't that right?" I added turning to greet the two wolves who now appeared out of the trees. The larger of the two phased into human form and eyed me with disdain.

"We apologise for trespassing on your land. We have come to escort our brother home." Sam said. Jacob bristled with humiliation and displeasure at the civil tone Sam had used with me.

"Then I bid you goodnight, gentlemen." I replied courteously and turning my back on my 'mortal enemies', I headed back to the house. A stream of profanities followed me from Jacob and the third wolf, Paul, until Sam rejoined the pack mind and silenced them. And then they were gone.

**Bella's POV**

When I opened the door, the first person I saw was Jacob, backing defensively away from the house.

"Jacob!?" I exclaimed in surprise. Edward, Alice and Jasper were standing to the right of the path at the foot of the steps – their heads all turned as one to look at me. Then everything happened so quickly that I didn't have time to think. All of a sudden Jacob was flying through the air towards Edward.

"_Jacob, NO!!!!_" I screamed and ran forward instinctively as though to put myself between them. Of course, I hadn't a hope of getting there in time and if I had I would have been pulverised.

"Alice, get her out of here!!!" I heard Edward shout in the millisecond before Jacob piled into him. I heard a blood-curdling scream and realised it had come from me. This couldn't be happening. I had to stop them. I clawed ineffectually at Alice's hands as they restrained me.

"Let me go Alice...I have to stop them", I begged.

"You'll just get hurt, Bella. Jacob is too angry to hear you." Alice replied and her voice was uncharacteristically anxious. Her fear fuelled mine.

I could feel Jasper's efforts at calming the situation were failing as he sped to Edward's side to help fend off Jacob's next attack. Then abruptly, for no discernible reason, Jacob stopped in his tracks and cowered in front of Edward. I froze along with him, holding my breath as I wondered what was happening. Alice and Jasper seemed as mystified as I was, looking to Edward for some explanation. He alone was unfazed by the turn of events and appeared to be listening intently to something or more likely someone. Looking more closely at Jacob, I could see that he wasn't entirely still...his hackles were raised and his muscles quivered beneath the covering of fur. Sam!! Of course, it was obvious! Sam had invoked his Alpha authority, hamstringing Jacob. Despite my overwhelming relief that they had stopped fighting, it angered me to see my friend subjugated in this way and I wished desperately that there could have been some other way. (I never ceased to be amazed at my own ability to feel two conflicting emotions simultaneously!) The indignity of Jacob's oppression was unbearable....I had to go to him.

Edward muttered something angrily at Jacob, far too quietly for me to hear though I thought I made out the words "none of your business" at the end. Alice snarled. I turned to look at her inquisitively but she just shook her head at me.

"You can let me go, Alice. It is safe now." I suggested and was surprised when she complied. I immediately took my opportunity and ran to Jacob's side. I threw my arms around his great head.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. So very, very sorry. I hate this." I cried, my tears soaking into his russet fur. A low growl was reverberating through his body. I could only imagine the hatred he was feeling for Sam at this moment, for holding him like this. Of course he was angry with Edward and me as well, but being brought down by the Alpha had to be the final insult. This was all my fault!

"Bella, you have to move away from him", Edward had hold of me now. What was _wrong _with him?? Did he have _no _compassion at all??

"He's in pain, Edward. And it's all my fault." I sobbed. I could see the agony in Jake's eyes and it broke my heart.

"Shut up, Jacob. Or God help me, I will rip your head off." Edward hissed. What could Jake be saying to rile him so badly?

"Jacob has some anger issues at the moment, Bella. I don't want you anyway near him if he manages to override Sam's order." Edward told me. But he didn't understand....he obviously hadn't paid attention when I explained my relationship with Jake.

"Jacob would never hurt me." I asserted.

"Who is Emily?" Edward suddenly asked. The question caught me unawares.

"Why would you mention Emily, Jacob?" I looked deeply into his eyes. The pain there was intolerable. Edward was waiting for an answer. "Emily is Sam's mate. She was.....injured....when Sam phased too close to her." I explained grudgingly. Edward's eyes hardened.

"Alice, Jasper....take Bella inside please. Jacob is leaving now." I could see there was no reasoning with him.

"Please don't hurt him, Edward." I allowed Alice to take me indoors....I couldn't see clearly enough through the tears anyway.

When Edward returned a few moments later, relief flooded through me; relief that it was all over and that no-one appeared to have been physically hurt. The emotional damage was a whole other issue. I walked slowly forward and put my arms around him, resting my head against his cold chest as my tears started to flow anew. He murmured soothing noises into my hair and held me securely in the sanctuary of his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Edward", I said. "I have handled this so badly. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, love. Don't worry yourself", Edward reassured me as he guided me to the sofa. "This was bound to happen sooner or later. Werewolves are hot-tempered creatures and Jacob does have every reason to be upset. I can imagine how I would feel in his place."

"I am a horrible, horrible person. I have to make it up to him somehow." I whispered. "I have to talk to him."

"That is not a good idea, Bella. You must stay away from him....he is dangerous. Promise me." Edward's warning annoyed me. Jake was my friend. He couldn't stop me from seeing him.

"You are dangerous too, Edward." I pointed out.

"Yes, but _I_ love you Bella. I could not hurt you."

"He loves me too. And you have _already_ hurt me." I reminded him. I had gone too far....I knew it instantly as his body tensed. I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. "Forgive me....I love you, Edward." And I kissed him tenderly, until I felt him relax again. We sat in silence for a while, each lost in our own thoughts, every now and again sharing a kiss or stroking the other's skin lovingly.

Out of the blue, Edward rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

As I asked "What is it?" I heard the sound of tires on the gravelled drive.

"It's Charlie," Edward groaned. "And he's not happy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

"You had better go and get some clothes on, Bella." Edward suggested with a sigh.

"Does he know you are here, Edward?" Alice asked.

"No. He's wondering but he doesn't _know_. Why?"

"Then I think you should get out of sight. Let me handle this." Alice said.

Edward nodded in agreement and scooping me into his arms flew up the stairs to his room. He deposited me in the bathroom so that I could hurriedly get dressed. When I emerged, he had cleared away all of the candles and was sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. I walked over and nudged his knees apart with my legs so that I could stand directly in front of him. I slid my hands around the nape of his neck and planted a lingering kiss on his smooth lips. His hands squeezed my hips.

"Charlie is at the door", he said. "You should go down. I'll see you back at yours."

"OK. Don't be long." I felt really bad about snapping at him earlier, and I hated to leave him even for half an hour. An irrational fear gnawed at my mind that he would regret having come back and would disappear again. After all, he had returned to a whole heap of hassle. "I love you", I whispered. A chill ran down my spine as he simply smiled back at me without responding in kind. Still smiling, he gestured with his hands to shoo me away, and reluctantly I left his room.

I hurried down the stairs with my bag as fast as I dared without risking falling down them; vampires had it so easy. Alice had just let Charlie in.

"Hello, Charlie. How are you?" she asked, her voice betraying the genuine affection she felt for him.

"Hello, Alice. I'm fine, thanks", he smiled warmly. Any annoyance that Edward had sensed was apparently defused for the moment. "Is Bella here?"

"I'm right here, Dad." I called and he turned his head towards me. He looked exhausted but relieved.

"Jacob came by the station earlier this evening", he said and I groaned inwardly. "He said you'd been seen at the airport. He wanted to know where you were. Why didn't you let me know you were back?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie. That's my fault." Alice said sweetly, placing a hand gently on his arm. "My family are coming back tomorrow and I asked Bella to help me get the place sorted out for them." I looked at her in surprise and then hoped that Charlie hadn't seen my reaction. I hadn't really given much thought as to what would happen next and whether the rest of the Cullen clan would return to Forks.

"Oh...I didn't realise Dr. Cullen was coming back to town. Will the _whole_ family be back?" Charlie asked, clearly thinking about one person in particular.

"Yes. Carlisle has been offered a position back at the hospital here. We are all thrilled...we missed everyone so much." Alice grinned at both of us....there was no doubting her excitement.

"Ah, well....good then." Charlie's face suggested that he thought it was anything _but_ good. "Looks like you have this place spick and span anyway. Are you ready to come home now, Bella?"

"Yes, Dad. Sorry. I should have called", I said as I pulled on my coat. "How come you are working so late?"

"There's been another animal attack tonight. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"What kind of animal?" Alice asked.

"We aren't quite sure at the moment. There have been sightings of a really big bear, but these aren't typical bear attacks", Charlie explained. "I want you to stay away from the woods, Bella, until we catch whatever it is. OK?"

"Sure, Dad. No woods...promise."

"Right, let's go and let Alice get some sleep." He grabbed my bag and reached for the door handle. "Will you be OK here on your own, Alice? You're welcome to come back to our place for the night."

"Thank you Charlie. That's very kind. But the house is very secure. I'll be fine", she assured him. "Will you come over tomorrow, Bella? I know Esme and everyone would love to see you."

"Erm...sure. That's OK, isn't it Dad?"

"Shouldn't you be back at school tomorrow?" he pointed out.

"It's OK Charlie. Their flight doesn't get in until the evening. Bella could come after school", Alice answered for me.

"Well, alright then", Charlie replied, though I sensed a certain reluctance in his voice.

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands with delight. "Come over straight from school and you can be here to greet them. They'll be so surprised!" Charlie grunted quietly at this and I decided it was time to make a quick exit before he said anything unkind.

The first few minutes of the drive home passed in silence but I could see that Charlie had things to say. I waited patiently for him to speak.

"How was your trip?" he finally asked.

"It was good thanks. It was great to see Mom again and catch up. Sorry I dashed off without any warning....I know I didn't pick a very good time." I apologised again.

"Oh, it's OK. Gave me one less thing to worry about knowing you were safe in Florida, with these animal attacks getting closer to town."

There was an uncomfortable pause as I waited for Charlie to bring up the inevitable topic. He took me by surprise with his angle of approach.

"Jacob won't be happy to see the Cullens back."

"Er...no, probably not", I replied. "The Quileutes have a problem with them, don't they?" I added nonchalantly.

"Superstitious nonsense", Charlie snorted. "I was referring to Edward."

"I'd have thought you'd be more concerned about how _I_ feel than how Jake feels", I protested.

"So how _do_ you feel?"

"I'm OK with it", I smiled. "I spoke to Alice about what happened. And I have spoken to Edward too....on the telephone. It was all a big misunderstanding really, Dad."

"A _misunderstanding_?!" he glanced across at me incredulously. "He disappears for 6 months without any explanation or contact, leaving you....in the state you were in. And you call it a 'misunderstanding'? I'd _really_ like to hear how he talked himself out of this one!"

I took a deep breath and prepared to tell the most convincing lie I could.

"Well....when Edward came to tell me his family were leaving –" even now saying this made my chest ache "- he somehow got the impression that I didn't want to hear from him again. I don't remember much about it now so I can't say what it was that I said to give him that idea, but he thought I wanted a clean break."

Charlie didn't look convinced.

"He was really worried when Carlisle told them they were coming back here, that I would be upset. That's why Alice came on ahead, to forewarn me. He has been just as unhappy as I have and he wanted to contact me but didn't want to break his promise."

Charlie snorted again. I could see that he was going to be difficult to get back on side. But I could cope with that...I could cope with anything now that Edward was back in my life. The only problem I had right now was Jacob. As if he could read my thoughts, Charlie continued.

"So where exactly does this leave Jacob?"

"Jake's my best friend, Dad. Nothing's gonna change that", I said hopefully.

"I hope you're right, Bella. I really do. He's been there for you all this time. Just don't forget that." And with that Charlie reached over and flicked on the radio to signal that he had said all he needed to say....for now.

Edward was waiting in my room as promised. It was a heart-stopping feeling seeing him there on my bed just like old times. I hurried over to join him and fell blissfully into his open arms. He rested his lips against my forehead and I breathed in his delicious scent. Home finally felt like home again.

"It's late my love, and you have school tomorrow. Get ready for bed and I'll sing you to sleep", Edward purred.

"I'm not sleepy", I replied petulantly and then yawned. "OK, maybe a little. Wait there." I dashed to the bathroom and was back in double-quick time. Edward held back the covers for me and tucked them around me to protect me from the chill of his embrace.

"I missed you so much, Edward", I murmured as I snuggled into his neck. I was glad that he seemed to have forgiven me for my harsh words earlier.

"Sleep well, my love", he whispered as he ran his fingers gently through my hair. "I am here now, and we will never have to miss each other ever again."

When I opened my eyes, the morning light was filtering into my room through the curtains. I turned my head to the side and Edward's heavenly eyes were gazing at me.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's still early, love....you should try to get more sleep", he said softly.

"Hmm.....no." That was not going to happen. "Has Charlie left yet?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago."

"Good. I need a human minute. Don't. Move." I slid out of bed and raced to the bathroom to freshen up. When I returned to my room Edward was absolutely still. I watched him for a few seconds. It looked like some glorious mannequin from a very expensive shop window had been left lying on my bed.

"You can move now", I chuckled. Very slowly his ochre eyes moved to meet mine and he smiled my favourite smile. I ran to the bed and jumped on top of him, making him laugh out loud.

"You're here....you're _really_ here!!" I squealed in delight. I breathed in a huge lungful of air just because I could again. It was sweet with Edward's scent. Then I leaned down to press my lips against his. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip savouring the taste of him. He moaned quietly and it was such a thrill to know that I was bringing him pleasure. I began to plant tiny kisses along his jaw and down his neck, gently pulling his shirt collar out of the way so that I could feel the soft skin there. Then my hand moved down the fabric of his shirt until it found the hem and made the return journey upwards beneath the fabric. My fingers glided over the solid silkiness of his torso and traced the lines of each muscle oh so delicately. I could feel Edward's arousal against my thigh and smiled into the curve of his neck.

"Bella", he sighed. "What are you _doing_ to me?" He sounded like his defences were failing under my spell....it was an empowering feeling.

"I believe it is called _making love_, Edward", I replied as seductively as I knew how.

"We can't Bella. We already discussed this."

"Technically we haven't actually _discussed_ it yet. But anyway, I'm not talking about intercourse", I felt myself blush at this word. "I just want to make you happy.....to feel good." I could wait for everything else; now that I knew it would only be a matter of time. Now that I knew Edward wanted me for eternity....that I would get to keep him forever.

"I love you. And you don't have to try to make me feel good, or happy. You do that simply by existing, my love." Edward gently pulled my face around so that he could look me directly in the eye.

"I'm not doing it out of obligation, Edward. I'm doing it because I _enjoy_ it", I said coyly. He seemed to consider this for a short moment and then he began to kiss me; not the chaste kisses of six months ago but passionately and with abandon, as we had the night before. Our tongues entwined, back and forth between his mouth and mine. I couldn't get enough of his taste. Edward's hands moved exquisitely down my neck and across my shoulders, then ever so slowly down my arms and onto my waist. Sliding them up to my ribs, he gently pushed me back to a sitting position above him, making my lips yearn for his. The exaltation in his eyes was spine-tingling. In a gesture which was both languid and purposeful at the same time, Edward lifted my t-shirt over my head revealing my bare breasts. Returning his hands to rest against my ribs, he lay back openly admiring my body. I felt as though I ought to be embarrassed but it was a beautiful feeling, being adored by someone so magnificent. And his adoration was unmistakeable, both in his eyes and the granite pressing against my crotch. His hands moved up to cup my breasts and I inhaled a deep spontaneous breath before throwing my head back and moaning with ecstasy. Pulling himself to a sitting position he dipped his head and began to suckle my nipples. My pelvis started to rock involuntarily against his hardness and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"We have to stop, Bella", Edward panted.

"I know.....but it feels sooo good, Edward", I moaned.

Rolling me over onto my back, he wrapped his arms around me. "Soon, my darling. Soon."

I lay in Edward's embrace while the delicious pressure in my loins gradually subsided. I had never been so happy.

I must have drifted off to sleep again because my alarm was going off.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty", Edward chuckled.

"Aarghh. Go away monster", I complained.

"Monster?!?"

"Yes. You are a horrible, mean monster who refuses to seduce me and then makes me wake up when I'm sleeping", I sulked. When I got no response, I peeked out of one eye to see his face, and sniggered.

"Go get ready for school, you imp", he smiled and pushed me out of bed.

I dressed quickly and grabbed a quick breakfast, so that there was time for a few minutes with Edward cuddled up on the sofa.

"Can I drive you to school?" he asked.

"Oh....not really. I think your reappearance would be front page news and Charlie isn't expecting you back until tonight. Sorry. It would've been nice", I sighed.

"It's OK. I'll see you after school though?" he seemed unsure.

"Of course. I'm coming round to yours to be the official welcoming party!" I reminded him. "Are they really all coming back today?"

"Yep. They have missed you almost as much as I have", he smiled and leaned across to kiss me. "I'd better go. See you later, my love. Be careful."

"Bye, Edward. I love you."

**  
Edward's POV**

I could tell from Charlie's thoughts that he was irritable and tired. Jacob had told him that Bella was back, though apparently he hadn't filled him in on the full details, and Charlie was annoyed that his daughter hadn't called him. He was also worried...understandably. What if she wasn't here? Where could she be?

"You had better go and get some clothes on, Bella." I muttered. I wasn't in the mood for another confrontation tonight but I wasn't about to let Bella take the flack all by herself.

"Does he know you are here, Edward?" Alice asked.

"No. He's wondering but he doesn't _know_. Why?"

"Then I think you should get out of sight", she suggested. "Let me handle this." _He'll just get annoyed with both of you if he sees you here. I'll calm him down...trust me._

This was why Alice was my favourite sister. I nodded my thanks to her and took Bella upstairs to change. While she was busy in the bathroom I reflected on the way Bella had behaved with Jacob. To see her embrace the dog had been utter anathema to me. Hearing the foul language he had used towards her, I had wanted to tear him to shreds there and then. How could she have fallen for such a creature? It was a mystery to me. But she clearly loved him. She had _begged_ me not to hurt him. When I had tried to warn her that he was dangerous she had actually _turned on me_! She had _never_ done that before. How could she accuse me of being dangerous when I had proven my trustworthiness on that front time and again? I had been totally stunned by the vitriol in her voice. I had changed my sweet Bella in more ways than I could fathom by my stupid decision to leave. I didn't doubt that she loved me but her defence of Jacob had been vehement. Idly I wondered whether she would defend me as vociferously if the roles had been reversed – or indeed whether such an opportunity to fight my corner had already arisen. But then maybe it was just a trait of Bella's personality to support the underdog, and I was happy for Jacob to fill that position. I watched her as she reappeared from the bathroom, wondering as always what was in her head. As she came towards me and kissed me, I desperately wanted to believe that she wasn't thinking about _him_.

"Charlie is at the door", I said. "You should go down. I'll see you back at yours."

"OK. Don't be long. I love you", she breathed. She hesitated for a moment as though she was expecting something from me. Then she picked up her bag and headed downstairs while I grappled with the whole 'Bella/Jacob' conundrum. It hurt to even put their names together like that. This was totally beyond my realm of experience; I had never had a true rival because I had never been in love before. I felt jealous and angry and possessive, and a whole host of other ugly emotions. God, what was wrong with me? I had to shake this off. Bella had chosen me over him. She had shown the depth of her feelings for me tonight. My job now was to keep her safe from him. He had been pushed over the edge and was totally unstable, and Bella couldn't (or _wouldn't_) accept that fact.

I was distracted by the conversation downstairs. Charlie was talking about some animal attacks that had the authorities stumped. I surmised that the big bear sightings he referred to were actually fleeting glimpses of the wolves; having seen a couple of them for myself I could imagine them being mistaken for bears at a distance. And if the wolves were in the vicinity of the killings it could only mean that vampires were responsible. It would be really useful right now to be able to exchange information with the pack. If Victoria, or any other hostile vampire, was hunting in the area we needed to take action swiftly. Bella was never going to be placed in danger because of me ever again.

As Charlie and Bella left the house, I went downstairs to find Alice and Jasper. They were already discussing the attacks.

"I'm not seeing any new vampires in the area", Alice said. "Maybe the mutts already dealt with it."

"Hmm...maybe", I mused. "Keep your ear to the ground though, Alice. If Victoria gets within a hundred miles of here, I want to know about it."

_I'm on it, Edward. Go look after Bella. Jasper and I have some....catching up to do._ Alice smiled.

I slapped Jasper on the back. "Have fun, bro." And then I sprinted out the door and headed for Bella's house.

When Charlie's patrol car pulled up outside I was already lying on Bella's bed. Any conversation they might have had about recent events had clearly been finished during the drive and as they entered the house Bella said goodnight and came straight upstairs. She burst through the door and beamed at me, running to receive my embrace. I kissed her forehead and indulged in a moment of utter contentment with my angel in my arms, immersing myself in her irresistible scent and warmth.

"It's late my love, and you have school tomorrow", I suggested presently. "Get ready for bed and I'll sing you to sleep",

"I'm not sleepy", she answered defiantly, but when she was unable to stifle a yawn she had to concede. "OK, maybe a little. Wait there." She completed her ablutions in record time and was back in bed within moments.

"I missed you so much, Edward", she spoke softly in my ear. I stroked her hair gently and held her close.

"Sleep well, my love. I am here now, and we will never have to miss each other ever again."

Bella slept peacefully. A couple of times she murmured my name sending a ripple of pleasure through me. I was pleased to note that she never mentioned Jacob. I remembered what she had said to me in the garage last night....that her feelings for him were "_a shadow of how I feel for you"._ I castigated myself for doubting her loyalties earlier. She was clearly still the same sweet Bella who simply wanted to please everyone and not see them hurt. Her feelings for Jacob were born out of kindness, friendship and gratitude...gratitude which I shared. But sympathetic as I was to his plight, and knowing how it would hurt to lose Bella's love, I could not forget Jacob's anger towards her. He was a dangerous creature with little self-control and a short fuse. Bella could not be allowed to see him alone.

Suddenly, Bella spoke my name again. The longing in her voice was unmistakable. She writhed against me and moaned with desire. I closed my eyes as waves of lust washed over me. Good God! Even in her sleep she had the power to bewitch me. It was an intensely erotic experience lying beside Bella as she dreamed so passionately. For the first time since I had begun coming to her room at night to watch her sleep, I felt as though my presence was improper. So I was thankful that her dream faded quickly.

Charlie rose early and left the house quietly. I listened as his car drove way. Bella stirred and I watched her features as she surfaced from sleep. It was a wonderful sight – one I would miss when...if...she became immortal. I pushed that thought from my mind; there were more pressing things to worry about at the moment.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's still early, love", I replied. "You should try to get more sleep."

She weighed this up for a second. "Hmm.....no. Has Charlie left yet?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago."

"Good", she declared. "I need a human minute. Don't. Move." And with that instruction she slipped from the bed and out of the room. Not moving was my speciality....I could do it for hours, maybe days, if necessary. I heard Bella come back, and her presence was tantalising as always, but I waited for her to cancel her command.

"You can move now", she laughed after a moment. Gradually I allowed my face to come back to life, lifting my eyes to meet Bella's and returning her smile. Suddenly she was leaping on top of me and I was laughing as I hadn't laughed for months.

"You're here....you're _really_ here!!" she yelled excitedly. She began to kiss me, her tongue moved enticingly across my lip, and I was entranced. Her warm breath accompanied feather-light kisses along my jaw and throat. Meanwhile her delicate fingers explored my abdomen and chest.

"Bella", I begged. "What are you _doing_ to me?" I could feel my control slipping away again as my yearning for her became apparent.

"I believe it is called _making love_, Edward", she answered flirtatiously.

"We can't Bella. We already discussed this."

"Technically we haven't actually _discussed_ it yet. But anyway, I'm not talking about intercourse", I felt the heat of embarrassment from her flushed cheeks as she spoke. "I just want to make you happy.....to feel good."

"I love you." _Had there ever been such an understatement?_ "And you don't have to try to make me feel good, or happy. You do that simply by existing, my love." I looked deeply into to her eyes.

"I'm not doing it out of obligation, Edward. I'm doing it because I _enjoy_ it", she said playfully. How could I argue with that? Pulling her mouth gently to mine I kissed her the way she deserved to be kissed. My cold body was hungry for her. I ran my hands slowly down Bella's neck and shoulders enraptured by the effect this had upon her heartbeat. My long fingers curved around her tiny waist as our tongues continued to dance together. I needed to see her, to feast my eyes upon my mate. Gently I eased her body upwards so that she was sitting astride my loins. My desire was excruciatingly delicious, and intensified by the pout of disappointment on Bella's swollen lips as our kissing was curtailed. Slowly and deliberately, I began to lift her top upwards, relishing ever exquisite millimetre of skin as it was revealed. Finally discarding the garment on the floor, I placed my hands on Bella's sides and marvelled at the vision before me. Every contour of her form held a fascination for me...I could have watched her like this for ever. I was intrigued by the way in which her already erect nipples seemed to harden even more, standing out proudly from her divine breasts, so pink and inviting that I had to take them in my mouth. As I sucked and nipped, Bella started to move her sex rhythmically against mine, crying out in ecstasy. It was too much to bear.

"We have to stop, Bella", I gasped.

"I know.....but it feels sooo good, Edward", she cried desperately.

I rolled her over to relieve the pressure on us both. "Soon, my darling. Soon", I promised, knowing that immortality was inescapable for my Bella now. Nothing could keep us from being together forever. Gradually her breathing slowed and I realised she had fallen asleep. I pulled the covers over us and rested with her.

When the alarm clock sounded, Bella groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty", I laughed.

"Aarghh. Go away monster", she replied.

"Monster?!?" I was affronted.

"Yes. You are a horrible, mean monster who refuses to seduce me and then makes me wake up when I'm sleeping", she grouched. I waited patiently and finally she started to giggle.

"Go get ready for school, you imp", I pushed her away laughing.

I had hoped to take Bella to school this morning but she pointed out that I wasn't supposed to be back in Forks until later, and Charlie was bound to find out if I was seen. Regardless, I would be staying close by, what with unidentified vampires and unbalanced werewolves. I would have Bella safely within my protect ion again this afternoon when she came round to the house, and I would be enrolling myself back into school tomorrow. This made me feel slightly better about kissing her goodbye now.

I ran home to change. As I walked through the front door the air was thick with lustful emotions. Clearly Alice and Jasper were still 'catching up'.

"Hi Guys....I'm back", I called.

_Hi Edward,_ Alice giggled.

_Hey Eddie_, Jasper replied in a vaguely smug tone which I could now fully empathise with. I smiled.

"It's kinda....._hot_....in here", I teased as I climbed the stairs.

"Well you know what they say Edward....If you can't stand the heat...." Alice trilled.

"Don't worry. I'm heading straight back out again for the day. Don't forget Mom and Dad are back later though, kids." I picked out some fresh clothes and put on a waterproof jacket, before exiting via the window of my room. Minutes later I was taking up my vantage point in the woods behind Forks High School; if the dog decided to put in an appearance I would be ready for him.

**  
Bella's POV**

Having Edward back was even better than I could have dreamed. Not only had he apparently relaxed his restrictions on our physical relationship, I now felt there was more equality between us – I realised that I had an amazing power over Edward. I hadn't accepted this before, but now I knew that he truly loved me as much as I loved him; that I could arouse feelings in him that no other being could or ever had. And the cherry on the cake was his willingness to reconsider my mortality. It was almost worth the anguish of the last six months.....almost. I seriously doubted that we would be at this place in our relationship if Edward had not left when he did, but I could not bring myself to be glad it had happened. However, the change in the balance of power meant that I would no longer allow myself to be the helpless little human, forever needing Edward's protection and guidance; I had proved that I could look after myself and make my own decisions. Edward would see a difference in me from this point forward....Lois Lane had grown into an independent woman and didn't need Superman to rescue her all the time. And the first change he would have to accept? Edward _really_ had to get used to Jake being in my life!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday - BPOV**

Although I had actually only missed 3 days of school, it felt like so much had changed since I last walked through the doors. I was on such a high that I virtually floated through my morning classes on auto pilot. By the time lunchtime rolled around I couldn't actually say what, if anything, I had learned during the morning. I had however replayed the previous amazing night with Edward about a million times in my head.

"Are you OK, Bella?" Angela's voice pulled me back from replay one million and one. "You seem a little...distracted this morning."

"Sorry, Angela", I beamed. "My mind is somewhere else today." People were going to start thinking I was mentally imbalanced if I didn't stop grinning like this. I made an effort to rein it in to a smile.

"Would this have something to do with your long weekend, by any chance?" Angela asked.

"Yes, it would", I whispered. "Can you keep a secret, Angela? No, don't answer that.....I know you can." I took a deep breath and glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "Edward is coming back!" It was wonderful to be able to say those words out loud.

"What?!?" Angela exclaimed, her eyes popping wide. She glanced around as I had and brought her head close to mine conspiratorially. "When? Are you sure?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yes. In fact, I've already seen him but my Dad doesn't know that, so please don't say anything to anybody."

"Of course I won't, Bella", she assured me. "So does this mean you are back together?" I nodded excitedly.

"What about Jacob?" And there it was....the question guaranteed to bring me plummeting back to earth with one almighty thud. My buzz was officially killed. And my face must've shown it instantly because suddenly Angela looked mortified.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She rubbed my arm gently. "Trust me to put my foot in it."

"No, it's OK, Angela. It was a perfectly reasonable question. It's just that things have been a little difficult with Jake since Edward reappeared", I mumbled.

"I can imagine. I guess Jake is pretty jealous, huh?" Angela smiled sympathetically.

"Something like that, yes. I'm hoping we can still be friends though."

"Hmm...maybe, if you give him a little time to get used to the idea. If I was in his position, I think I would find it tough just being friends. Wouldn't you?" As always Angela's advice was sound. Perhaps a bit of space would help him.

"Yes, you could be right", I agreed thoughtfully.

"Anyway, tell me about Edward. Where has he been? How did he get in touch?" Angela was clearly pleased to see me happy again, though I suspected that she wouldn't be 100% convinced until she had actually seen Edward for herself. If he was here she would probably take him aside and ask him what his intentions were! I was lucky to have such a good friend.

I spent the remainder of the lunch break filling her in on the details of our reunion (heavily edited of course).

The afternoon dragged, partly because I was looking forward to seeing Edward and his family, and partly because now I kept thinking about Jacob. I knew Angela's suggestion made sense but I didn't think I could wait that long before talking to him. I pictured him pining in his room and desperately wanted to put things right. When the bell sounded marking the end of the day, I gathered my stuff quickly and managed to rush from the class without tripping over. Mine was the first car out of the school gates as Edward drew me magnetically towards him.

As I parked outside the Cullen house, the rain was pouring down as it had been all day. I pulled my raincoat around me and dashed up the steps with my head down, hoping to avoid that drowned rat look. Edward was waiting at the door looking breathtakingly beautiful. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me so that my feet dangled in thin air, and kissed me tenderly. I threw my arms around his neck. _Please God, don't let me wake up now...please don't let all this be a dream_.

"I missed you", he breathed into my ear after a few moments. A tingle ran down my spine at the sensation of his cool breath against my neck.

"I missed you more", I said.

Hand in hand we walked into the house and I was momentarily floored by the transformation since the previous night. All of the familiar furnishings were back in place.

"Everything is exactly as it was before", I marvelled.

"Well, there are a few new pieces here and there. But most of the furniture has been collected over the years by Esme and Carlisle, so it goes wherever we go." Edward replied.

"What about the piano? That was already here yesterday."

"Ah, well, the piano is considered to be mine, though Rosalie does play from time to time. I insisted on leaving it here when we left", he said offhandedly.

"_Why_?" Why would he leave such a treasured, beautiful thing behind?

"I had no intention of playing again." He said coolly, as though it was not important. But I was stunned. The thought of Edward no longer playing his wondrous music tore at my very soul. I stared at him in disbelief but he was looking away, seemingly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Hi Bella!" Alice suddenly cried, making me jump. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hello Bella", Jasper smiled hesitantly. _What was that about?_

"I wouldn't have missed it", I responded. "When do they get back?"

"In about an hour. Are you hungry? I bought human food!" Alice seemed to get a kick out of this. I wasn't really hungry but I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Maybe a drink?" I suggested, and Alice grabbed my hand pulling me to the kitchen to show me the beverages on offer. I waved apologetically at Edward as I was dragged away.

"Is Jasper OK, Alice?" I asked quietly as we looked in the fridge. "He seemed a little...nervous."

"He still feels bad about what happened on your birthday", Alice explained gently. "He knows that that was the catalyst for Edward leaving you. He worries that you might be angry with him...or even afraid that he might lose control again."

"That's silly! Jasper of all people can tell that I don't feel either of those emotions towards him." I was horror-stricken that he should still be harbouring such guilt.

"I guess he doesn't trust his own instincts on this one, Bella", Alice continued. "He can't believe that you could possibly have forgiven him for his behaviour that night. I have tried to tell him that you don't blame him but maybe he needs to hear it from you."

"I'll talk to him", I promised. "I love Jasper like a brother. I can't bear to think that he is uncomfortable around me."

Alice hugged me. "Thank you, Bella."

Suddenly the most beautiful sound filled the air. I held my breath in recognition. It was my lullaby, the one that Edward sang to me in the night. But it was so long since I had heard the melody played on the piano. I could feel my eyes begin to well with tears. Alice looked at me knowingly and the corners of her mouth turned up gently.

"Come on, Bella", she said softly, leading me by the hand. She walked me slowly to Edward and then dropped my hand, stroking my arm from shoulder to wrist before moving quietly away to rejoin Jasper on the sofa. I stood behind my angel for a moment allowing the music to envelop me. Then I slipped onto the seat next to him and gazed at his perfect face. Without missing a note, he turned to look at me with pure devotion in his golden eyes. A single tear rolled down my face and he stopped playing to kiss it away.

"I love you, Isabella, more than you can possibly imagine", he sighed.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. You are everything to me." I lifted his hand to my lips and kissed his fingertips. "Please play some more."

Turning his attention back to the black and white keys, Edward started to play a new piece of music. The opening bars were soft and tentative, but gradually the notes seemed to grow in conviction weaving a beautiful melody which was beguiling and yet still somehow restrained. Unexpectedly the mood of the composition changed once more; the sense of loss and sorrow which filled the air was so real that I glanced towards Jasper, almost expecting to see some evidence that he was their source. My heart ached at the thought of Edward feeling such agonising sadness that would inspire such a poignant melody. I was relieved when the music transformed again into something so uplifting and free that my spirit leapt in exhilaration. As the song reached its crescendo, and shifted into the sweetest of closing chords, I released the breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding.

"Oh, Edward, that was beautiful", I cried.

"You inspire me, my love", he smiled as he gently brushed along my jaw with the back of his fingers.

"They're here", Alice squealed. Edward stood and held out his hand to me. He led me to the hallway where we took our positions, arm in arm, to greet the family. Alice and Jasper stood back to observe, Alice barely containing her excitement as she jigged up and down, and bit her lip in anticipation.

Suddenly Emmett bounded through the door like some oversized puppy, dragging Rosalie by the hand.

"Emmett!" she complained sourly.

"Aw, c'mon Rose, it's _Bella_!!" he replied looking behind at her. Then he turned to see me and a huge grin spread across his face.

"BELLA!!!" he bellowed, dropping Rosalie's hand and lifting me in a giant bear hug before spinning me around.

"Careful, Emmett", Edward cautioned.

Ignoring his brother, Emmett continued to squeeze me tightly. "How ya doin, Kiddo?" he beamed. I couldn't help but beam back at him.

"I'm good", I wheezed breathlessly.

"Oops, sorry", Emmett smiled sheepishly and set me back on my feet while Edward glared at him and wrapped a protective arm around me.

"That's OK, Emmett. I missed you", I said still grinning inanely. "Hi, Rosalie."

"Bella", she acknowledged with the barest hint of a forced smile. I felt rather than heard a low rumble in Edward's throat. She seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him, and I wondered vaguely what was going on between them.

"How have you been, bro?" Emmett asked Edward as though he hadn't seen him for a while. Interesting...this reunion was already throwing up lots of unexpected questions.

I missed Edward's response because at that moment Esme and Carlisle walked through the door. The look of relief and love in their eyes brought my heart to my throat and I could feel my eyes fill with tears again. Esme floated to my side and gently stroked my cheek before enfolding me in her cool embrace.

"We have missed you so much, Bella. I am so happy to have you back with us." Her beautiful voice sounded choked with emotion and as she pulled back I could see venom pooling in her eyes. She looked from my face to Edward's and then, cradling my cheek in one hand and Edward's in the other, she graced us with a beatific smile.

"Welcome home, Bella", Carlisle added. Esme stepped aside and he came forward to hug Edward and me warmly.

"I missed everyone so badly", I cried. "I'm so pleased to see you all again."

Then everyone started talking at once (except Rosalie who remained as unfriendly as ever). Jasper and Emmett were larking around......Esme and Carlisle shared proud glances.....everyone asked questions.....jokes were made......hugs were given. It was wonderful to be back with the Cullen family again. It felt like I had never been apart from them. My spirits were high. I laughed along with the brothers' silly jokes, even the ones at my expense. When the opportunity arose I sidled up to Jasper and gave him a cuddle. He looked at me in shock.

"I didn't get chance to speak to you much last night", I said. "I just wanted you to know that I have really missed you, Jasper. I felt so bad that I never got the opportunity to talk to you after my birthday and let you know that I wasn't mad at you."

"Thank you, Bella", Jasper sighed with relief. "You don't know how much that means to me. And I want you to know that you never need to worry about my lack of control again. I would rather die than –"

"It's OK, Jasper. I know. Let's not talk about it anymore, huh?" I smiled and gave him another hug.

"Break it up, you two. Eddie-boy is getting jealous over there." Emmett laughed.

I glanced at Edward to find him watching me with intense, passionate eyes. I drifted towards him and leaned in to share a lingering kiss. After a few moments, I realised it had gone very quiet. We looked up to find the room empty....the family had left to give us some privacy.

"Let's go up to my room", Edward suggested. "It seems a little unfair to keep everyone out of the sitting room." I nodded a little too enthusiastically and we ran up the stairs. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the enormous bed again, and I felt myself blush as I remembered last night. Edward smiled his crooked smile and I wondered whether he was thinking the same thing as me.

I sat on the edge of the bed while Edward put on a CD. Then he lay down behind me and pulled me into his embrace. We listened to the music in comfortable tranquillity, entwined in each other's arms. My head rested against his silent chest while he pressed kisses into my hair. I would gladly have stayed there forever. Finally, Edward spoke.

"Are you happy, my love?"

"_Happy_ doesn't come close", I replied. "I am _blissfully, ecstatically_ happy."

"Good", Edward said with a smile in his voice. "I intend to make sure you stay that way...for eternity."

I tilted my head back and kissed him softly. He responded by pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I still expected him to pull back and continued to be pleasantly surprised when he didn't. I hadn't thought that being with Edward could get any more perfect but it kept on doing just that.

"I hope you can get used to having me around all the time again, Bella. Because I don't ever want to let you go."

"I think I can cope with that, Edward", I laughed.

"So I can start driving you to school again tomorrow?" he asked. I was caught off guard by the question. I should have realised that he would want to do this but I had formed half an idea in my mind to skip my last class and drive over to La Push tomorrow. Obviously this was not going to happen.

"Um...OK. I mean yes, of course." Edward looked at me quizzically.

"Are you sure?" He sounded a little hurt.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to get things back to normal again." I wondered whether Alice had picked up on my plan to see Jacob and ratted me out to Edward.

"I have to go into school in the morning anyway, to enrol myself again." Edward explained. So maybe I was being paranoid and this had nothing to do with Jacob after all. And, hey, Edward was coming back to school!

"That's brilliant, Edward!" I cried.

"Now that's the reaction I was hoping for", he smiled as he squeezed me tighter. His lips grazed lightly from my temple to my ear lobe, making me squirm with pleasure.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Of course I want you to drive me to school. I was just thinking about my dad." OK so technically this was a lie, but Edward's re-introduction to Charlie _had_ been playing on my mind.

"And _that_....is not what a guy wants to hear when he is kissing his girlfriend!" he joked.

I grinned. "At some point, Mr Cullen, you have to face my father's wrath."

"I know", he groaned. "In fact, I was thinking there's no time like the present. Shall we?" He sat up purposefully.

I sighed deeply. "OK. But don't let him bully you....I told him that you stayed away because you thought that's what I wanted. I said that you had had a hard time too, so hopefully he will go easier on you."

Edward was staring at me. "Bella, you never cease to amaze me. I did such a vile thing, leaving you the way I did. I ought to be hauled over the coals for it. And yet here you are, worrying about _me_, getting ready to protect me from Charlie's condemnation. You asked earlier what you did to deserve me....and you really can't see that it is _I_ who doesn't deserve _you_!"

I put my hands on either side of his face and looked him straight in the eye. "Edward, I love you. I want everyone to know that and accept it. And I want to put the last six months behind us. We have both suffered enough now....nobody is going to haul you over the coals if I have anything to do with it. So come on, let's get it over with."

"Whatever you say, my love, whatever you say." And he scooped me into his arms and down the stairs to say goodnight to the family.

**Thursday - EPOV**

The day passed slowly as I waited for Bella to finish school. On a couple of occasions I had only barely resisted the temptation to break cover and run into the buildings to find her. I yearned to have her safely in my arms. And back in my bed. I had surprised myself by how far I had allowed our physical relationship to develop. But, God, I was glad that I had. My body ached to be next to hers just as surely as my mind craved her company. Bella was still my own personal brand of heroin but while I had been away my brand had been refined and enhanced, affecting my body in new and exciting ways. I wouldn't have thought it possible for me to want Bella _more _than I had before but my addiction was ten times stronger. And I needed a fix.

As the school day drew to a close I began to concentrate my attention on the parking lot. If Jacob was going to show up, now was the most likely time. So I was relieved when Bella's Chevy left without incident. I shadowed her as she drove, running through the trees at the leisurely pace of her truck. When she reached the turn-off for the house I increased my speed so that I could make it there before her. Alice and Jasper were cuddling on the sofa.

"Hi Edward! Good day?" Alice smiled.

"Not as good as yours, I imagine", I replied.

Jasper grinned and squeezed Alice round the waist, planting a kiss on her cheek and making her giggle. His thoughts started to drift to their day's activities.

"Too much info, bro", I grimaced and threw my wet jacket at him as I headed for the stairs. "Bella will be here any minute. What time do the folks arrive?"

_They'll be here in an hour or so. Did the mutt show up?_ Alice asked.

I changed into a dry shirt and jeans and jumped down the stairs, landing just as Bella pulled up outside.

"No, not yet. But he will and I'll be waiting", I muttered as I opened the door. Bella was just climbing out of her truck. She pulled her hood up and dashed for the house with her head down, watching her feet so that she wouldn't trip. It made me smile. She threw back her hood once she reached the cover of the porch and shook off the rain. Then she noticed me watching her. Her face lit up and my heart melted. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off the ground so that our lips could meet. I felt her soft, delicate hands slide into the hair at the back of my neck. The burden of missing my beloved, which I carried whenever we were apart, was lifted once more. Our lips continued to move together as though we were each replenishing depleted supplies of some life-sustaining nutrient.

"I missed you", I murmured into her ear.

"I missed you more", she replied.

Lowering her feet back to the floor, I took her hand and led her indoors. I observed her expression as she looked around and took in the newly replaced furniture.

"Everything is exactly as it was before", she said in wonder.

"Well, there are a few new pieces here and there. But most of the furniture has been collected over the years by Esme and Carlisle, so it goes wherever we go." I explained.

"What about the piano? That was already here yesterday." Bella asked.

"Ah, well, the piano is considered to be mine, though Rosalie does play from time to time. I insisted on leaving it here when we left."

"_Why_?"

"I had no intention of playing again." The piano held too many memories of Bella for me. And without my muse, I had no desire to compose.

"Hi Bella!" Alice skipped over to give her a hug. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hello Bella", Jasper smiled though he was exuding nervousness. I glanced at him in concern. He obviously sensed my unease because he met my look with a reassuring smile. _You don't have to worry Edward, I am in full control of myself. I'm just worried that Bella might be wary of me._ I shook my head minutely to tell him his fears were unfounded. I knew that Bella had forgiven him for his lapse.

"I wouldn't have missed it", Bella replied. "When do they get back?"

"In about an hour. Are you hungry? I bought human food!" Alice laughed.

"Maybe a drink?" Bella said. So Alice stole her hand from mine and dragged her to the kitchen to find soda. Bella waved over her shoulder as she went and I felt a twinge of loss. I went to the piano and sat on the long bench. Lifting the lid I stroked my fingers across the ivory keys with the very lightest of pressure...a caress of remorse for my neglect. My eyelids closed as I began to play, the notes clear and pure. Bella's song flowed from my fingertips almost unconsciously, its melody so ingrained in my mind that no thought was required on my part. I became aware of my Bella's presence behind me, her warmth radiating against my back though she didn't touch me. I turned to her as she took a seat beside me and saw her eyes were filled with tears. As I watched one escape, I leaned across to kiss it from her cheek.

"I love you, Isabella, more than you can possibly imagine", I told her. The depth of my love, my desire and my need for her was immeasurable.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. You are everything to me." Bella pressed my fingers to her warm, soft lips. "Please play some more."

I hesitated briefly before deciding to play a new composition which had been writing itself in my head over the last few months. It had come to me totally unbidden and I had not until now sat at a piano to let it free. It was _our_ story, Bella's and mine. As it unfolded I felt a sweet kind of relief, especially when I realised that it had given itself a happy ending. A part of my mind detected changes in Bella's heart rate and breathing as I played. It filled my being with pleasure to know that our song affected her at such an elemental level.

"Oh, Edward, that was beautiful", Bella cried as the final notes drifted into the room.

"You inspire me, my love", I whispered.

"They're here", Alice suddenly announced. I had been so lost in Bella's gaze that I hadn't heard their cars arrive. I helped Bella to her feet and we stood near the front door to greet my family. Emmett's thoughts reached me first...because they were so much louder than the rest.

_Incoming!!_ He yelled before he burst through the door. He was pulling a very reluctant Rosalie along behind him. As usual she was thinking only about herself; she was extremely resentful of the fuss that was being made over Bella.

"Emmett!" she whined.

"Aw, c'mon Rose, it's _Bella_!!" And then he had hold of my beloved, hoisting her into the air and swinging her around like a rag doll.

"Careful, Emmett", I growled at him and he blithely disregarded me.

"How ya doin, Kiddo?" I was about to rip his arm off....couldn't he see he was crushing her?

"I'm good", she gasped and finally he got the message, releasing his grip and returning her to my arms. _Idiot!_ I murmured under my breath.

"Oops, sorry", he grinned. He was such a buffoon. However, Bella didn't seem fazed by his exuberant welcome and was beaming widely at him.

"That's OK, Emmett. I missed you", she said. Then she turned to my sister. "Hi, Rosalie."

"Bella." That was it...that was all Rosalie could manage by way of a greeting. _You and I need to talk, Rosalie_, I warned her in a voice too fast for Bella to hear. I still hadn't forgiven her for the heartless way she had informed me of Bella's supposed demise. _All's well that ends well, Edward, _she replied silently and floated away to the sofa where she proceeded to flick through the TV channels. That girl needed taking down a notch or two.

"How have you been, bro?" Emmett asked. _It's good to see you two back together, man._ We grinned at each other...annoying as he could be, he really was a great brother and I realised I had actually missed him quite a lot during my self-imposed exile.

As Carlisle and Esme entered the house, I was overwhelmed by the torrent of parental affection they were feeling. I knew that the last six months had been particularly hard on them...I had deprived them of a much-loved adopted daughter, forced them to relocate their entire family and rejected their support by choosing to live as a virtual recluse. But there was no recrimination in their thoughts. Esme was beside herself with happiness. She came towards us and softly touched Bella's face. Then she wrapped her arms around her and sighed as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"We have missed you so much, Bella. I am so happy to have you back with us." When she turned to look at me her golden eyes were glistening with venom and full of joy. _Thank you, dear, for bringing us all back together again. We have been so worried about you both._ I placed my hand over hers as it rested on my cheek and smiled warmly at her. Carlisle joined in with the welcome hugs and I could see that Bella was elated.

"I missed everyone so badly", she cried. "I'm so pleased to see you all again."

I watched her as she joined in with the excitement. It felt good to see her back in the heart of my family. And I had to admit that this was in no small part due to the security I knew that afforded her against enemies and erstwhile friends. Although I liked to think that I could protect her from any danger single-handedly, it was undeniable that six additional vampires made a pretty formidable backup. Actually, make that _five_. I wasn't sure we could count on Rosalie in an emergency. I glanced over to see that she was still pretending to watch TV, feigning disinterest in the reunion taking place around her. I was surprised to detect a note of guilt in her thoughts and – was that actually a _smile_ that skimmed across her face as she sneaked a quick look at Bella?!

"Cut her some slack, Edward", Emmett's uncharacteristically quiet voice interrupted my scrutiny. "She feels really bad about what happened, but you know Rosalie...she's not big on apologies. She quite likes Bella, you know."

"Oh yeah....I got that impression from the way she said we could '_get back to normal_' now that she was dead!" I replied sarcastically.

"OK, OK, I know she's never gonna make it in the Diplomatic Corps! But she missed you, Edward. And she hated seeing the family torn apart. She just has her own way of looking at things." I could see why Emmett wanted to show her actions in a good light, but really they were indefensible as far as I could see.

"You and I might have to agree to disagree on this one for now, Emmett", I said.

Emmett sighed and shrugged, but nodded in acceptance. My attention was drawn to Bella once more. She was _hugging_ Jasper; the look of astonishment on his face was a picture. I observed her through his eyes as she told him that she harboured no ill feelings for him. She was so gracious and so beautiful that my unbeating heart swelled in my chest. Emmett made some joke about me and Bella immediately turned to meet my gaze. Smiling, she walked towards me and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around her as I returned the kiss, dipping my tongue into her hot mouth and delighting in her sweet taste. As Bella's tongue met mine, fireworks exploded in my head. I wanted her to myself. Coming back to my senses, I became aware that my family had discreetly left the room, granting me my wish.

"Let's go up to my room", I suggested. "It seems a little unfair to keep everyone out of the sitting room."

As we walked through my door, Bella's heart rate increased and I detected a rush of blood to her face. I smiled at these signs of arousal, pleased to know that I wasn't the only one struggling. I selected a CD of Debussy's Nocturnes and joined Bella on the bed. Our bodies moulded against each other snugly as we were immersed in the exquisite melodies portraying clouds, festivals and the seductive song of Sirens. As I buried my face in the scented waves of her hair I wondered whether Debussy had been inspired by someone like Bella...she was _my _Siren, and her song for me was undoubtedly seductive. I was the luckiest being in existence.

"Are you happy, my love?" I asked.

"_Happy_ doesn't come close", she murmured. "I am _blissfully, ecstatically_ happy."

My heart soared. "Good. I intend to make sure you stay that way...for eternity."

Bella lifted her head from my chest and we kissed longingly. I wanted so much more but I needed to control myself...I couldn't keep attacking her every time we were alone. She might start to think I only wanted her for her body! My God, how quickly things had changed between us. I was actually _impatient_ for Bella to become one of us now. And yet it was only a few short months ago that I had categorically refused this destiny for her.

"I hope you can get used to having me around all the time again, Bella. Because I don't ever want to let you go."

"I think I can cope with that, Edward", she laughed.

"So I can start driving you to school again tomorrow?" I checked.

"Um...OK", Bella stuttered. "I mean yes, of course." But she had planted a seed of doubt in my mind. Why would she be reluctant to travel with me? I felt a little rejected by her lack of enthusiasm.

"Are you sure?"

She must have seen my change of expression because suddenly her tone altered. "Absolutely. I can't wait to get things back to normal again", she said brightly as though she was trying to convince herself as much as me.

"I have to go into school in the morning anyway, to enrol myself again." Why was I justifying myself? I thought she wanted me around.

"That's brilliant, Edward!" she cried, this time with genuine feeling.

"Now that's the reaction I was hoping for", I smiled with relief. I nuzzled her face as I mulled over her initial unwillingness. She appeared to read my mind.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Of course I want you to drive me to school. I was just thinking about my dad." She could still take me by surprise with the randomness of her thought processes.

"And _that_....is not what a guy wants to hear when he is kissing his girlfriend!" I laughed.

"At some point, Mr Cullen, you have to face my father's wrath." Bella grinned. Well that was one way to bring my urges under control. An angry Charlie in full flow was a sobering thought.

"I know. In fact, I was thinking there's no time like the present. Shall we?" I suggested as I sat up. Her scowl told me that she was as unenthused as I was. She sighed deeply.

"OK. But don't let him bully you....I told him that you stayed away because you thought that's what I wanted. I said that you had had a hard time too, so hopefully he will go easier on you." She squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked at her in stunned disbelief. How could she be so selfless?

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me. I did such a vile thing, leaving you the way I did. I ought to be hauled over the coals for it. And yet here you are, worrying about _me_, getting ready to protect me from Charlie's condemnation. You asked earlier what you did to deserve me....and you really can't see that it is _I_ who doesn't deserve _you_!"

She sat astride my lap and took my face in her hands. "I love you, Edward. I want everyone to know that and accept it. And I want to put the last six months behind us. We have both suffered enough now....nobody is going to haul you over the coals if I have anything to do with it. So come on, let's get it over with." And up she jumped, pulling me to my feet.

"Whatever you say, my love, whatever you say." I vowed as I lifted her in my arms. Esme and Carlisle were alone on the sofa, and we kissed them goodnight before leaving to face Charlie. _Good Luck, Edward! _The sentiment came from three different parts of the house at once and I squared my shoulders bravely.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: apologies for the delay in updating...work got in the way lately :/ Anyhow, here it is...sorry Sarita, no lemons this chapter :(**

**Bella's POV**

We drove back to my house in separate cars to save Charlie asking any awkward questions about how Edward was going to get home. As we walked up the path together and opened the door, we both took a deep breath and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Charlie looked up from the game and raised an eyebrow when he saw Edward.

"Ah, the prodigal returns", he exclaimed dryly.

"Chief Swan, I just want to say how sincerely sorry I am for any upset I have caused Bella and consequently yourself", Edward said.

"Hmm...well, I can see that Bella has forgiven you." Charlie looked pointedly at our entwined hands. "Just don't give me cause to regret letting you back in this house. If you hurt her again I shall personally take _you _into the woods and use you for target practice. Is that clear?" I rolled my eyes.

"As crystal, sir. I can assure you that you will have no need to unholster your weapon on my account. Bella has always been and will always be my first priority."

"I'm glad to hear that, Edward. Now why don't you grab yourself a drink and come watch a little of the game....before you have to go?" Charlie got up from his usual chair and offered it to Edward before sitting on the sofa, a smug smile on his face. Edward sat down and shot me an amused look as I tutted and sat next to Charlie.

After an interminable twenty minutes, Charlie spoke again. "Well Bella. You have school tomorrow. I think it's time Edward was leaving. You must have work to catch up on after your time off?"

"Not really, Dad." I lied. "I did most of it at lunchtime."

"Nevertheless it _is_ a school night. I'm sure Edward understands?" He looked at Edward for confirmation.

"It's only 9pm, Dad!" For heaven's sake, I was _eighteen_, not eight.

"I think that is quite late enough for you to be _socialising_ on a school night."

"Bella, your dad is right. I will see you tomorrow morning", Edward intervened before I could argue.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes again and exhaled loudly.

"Goodnight Chief Swan", Edward said politely.

"Goodnight Edward", Charlie replied.

I walked to the door with Edward and stepped out onto the porch with him, closing the door behind me.

"That went quite well, I thought", Edward smiled.

"He totally bulldozed you!" I was seething. "And he is treating me like a child!"

"Bella, I will be spending the night in your bed. Does it really matter if Charlie kicks me out at nine o'clock?" He ran his index finger gently down my cheek coming to rest beneath my chin. A tingle ran down my spine.

"It doesn't matter to _us_, Edward", I replied distractedly. "But now Charlie thinks he has got the upper hand."

"Then it seems to me that everyone is happy, my love. Let Charlie think that he is teaching me a lesson. If I take it like a good boy then hopefully he will relax a bit." Edward did have a point but I wouldn't be a teenager if I didn't get irritated by a sanctimonious parent.

"I suppose you're right", I conceded with a sigh. "Will you promise me something though?"

"Of course, love...anything."

"You won't be a good boy _all _of the time, will you?" I smiled flirtatiously, walking my fingers up his chest.

"_BELLA!" _Charlie's voice boomed from the living room. I would swear that man had vampire hearing!

"I'll be back when he's asleep", Edward grinned and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

When I went back indoors, Charlie was still smiling to himself.

"I'm off to bed then", I said.

"Just a minute, Bella."

I stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around belligerently. His smile had disappeared.

"Come and sit down." He patted the seat next to him.

With a sigh, I reluctantly complied and waited for Charlie to get whatever it was off his chest.

"So you and Edward...you are picking up where you left off, huh?"

"Yes, Dad, you could say that."

"Are you sure he's right for you Bella? He hurt you really bad –"

"Yeah dad I know. I was there. But he didn't mean to hurt me. We..._care_...a lot about each other. And, yes, I am sure he's right for me."

"Okay, Bella. Don't get worked up. I just think that maybe you should take things a little more slowly this time...not get so obsessed with him...spend more time with your friends, you know?"

"Dad, it's not like we're planning to get married or anything. I don't know what you mean about taking things slower. We just want to spend time together. I would have thought you'd be happy to see _me_ happy again!"

"I am, love. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Don't worry. It's not going to happen. Thanks for caring though." I gave him a hug. "Can I go to bed now? School tomorrow and all that."

"Off you go then. Just be careful, OK?"

"Always am, Dad. Always am. Night."

"Night love."

I showered and got ready for bed, dressing in the new pyjamas I had bought to replace the tatty old sweats and t-shirt I usually wore. I went to my room and spent a few minutes sorting out my school bag before jumping into bed. I popped Edward's CD into the player and lay back listening to my lullaby. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Edward was there with his arms around me.

"Hi Handsome", I whispered.

"Hi Beautiful. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did! You've been gone for a whole –" I glanced at the clock "- sixty eight minutes. I didn't think I would survive", I declared dramatically.

We held each other in comfortable silence for a while and I started to think about all the unanswered questions I had.

"So where have you been for the last six months, Edward?" I asked casually.

"Oh...nowhere very interesting", he replied, equally casual.

"What have you been doing?"

"Well, I tried my hand at tracking. I wasn't very good at it." Hmm...intriguing.

"I find that hard to believe...you are good at everything! What were you tracking?"

"Victoria", he said distastefully. "But she was harder to pin down than I imagined." He was clearly disappointed in himself.

"Yes...she's managed to evade the wolves on more than one occasion", I sympathised. "And from what I have seen of them in action, _that_ is no mean feat!"

"You've seen the wolves '_in action_'?! " Edward sounded alarmed.

"Yes, when they killed Laurent. I didn't actually see them kill him of course, but I saw the fear on his face and saw them in pursuit. It was quite something." I couldn't keep the admiration out of my voice.

"You could have been hurt."

"No", I disagreed. "They knew who their enemy was. I was never in any danger from them."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"I just know them. They exist to destroy vampires, not humans. When they are hunting they are very controlled –"

"Unlike vampires, you mean?" Edward interrupted tersely.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Edward. I was just trying to assure you that I am as safe with the wolves as I am with you. They are like family to me."

Edward was silent for a moment and I began to worry that I had said the wrong thing. Just as I was about to dig an even deeper hole for myself, he changed the subject.

"Carlisle and Esme are really pleased to have you back. They all are...even Rosalie I suppose, in her own way", he added resentfully.

"What's going on between you and Rosalie?" I asked.

"I am very angry with Rosalie at the moment", he replied.

"Why? What has she done?" Edward looked at me for a moment as though he was unsure whether to tell me. Then he closed his eyes and turned his face away from me.

"It was Rosalie who called me with the 'glad tidings' of your death. She couldn't wait to ring me and let me know that everything could 'get back to normal', as she put it. Can you imagine what that news did to me, my love?" he asked me quietly. "I was ready to beg the Volturi to kill me, so that I wouldn't have to exist in a world without you. Fortunately, a tiny seed of hope still existed in me. So I called your house."

"So, you wouldn't have called if Rosalie hadn't told you I was dead?" My voice sounded reproachful even to my own ears. Edward took my hand gently in his.

"Probably not that day, no. But my resolve was growing weaker hour by hour. In the beginning I was determined to stay away. As time went by I found myself occasionally considering the possibility that I might return some day, even if only to check on you from a distance. By the time Rosalie called, the thought of coming back to beg your forgiveness was on my mind almost constantly. I was waging a war with myself over whether to stay away or return to you, my love. I know that eventually my need for you would have won...and it would've been sooner rather than later. In fact, I was already booked on a flight back to the States so I _was_ gradually moving closer to you." He lifted my hand to his mouth and softly kissed the inside of my wrist, making my heart pound against my ribcage.

"Then I'm glad Rosalie called you! I'm not surprised that she wasn't distraught by my death, but if it hastened your return to me than I am grateful to her. I'm just glad I was at home when you called. The thought of you..._killing yourself_...it's just unbearable!" I tried not to think about what I was doing when he called...I still kicked myself for my horrendous timing. And I couldn't help but wonder if Edward's thoughts had gone in the same direction.

"While we are on the subject of your untimely demise, why _did_ Alice see you jumping off a cliff?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"The guys at La Push go cliff diving a lot. It looked like fun. I just thought I'd give it a try."

"_Fun?_ Since when did you enjoy extreme sports, Bella?" Edward asked sceptically. "I can't believe you would do something so dangerous! You promised me not to do anything reckless."

"Yes, well, _you_ promised _me_ that my life would go on as though you as never existed. I guess we both broke our promises, huh?" I retorted.

"I made a promise that was not within my power to keep. You made a conscious decision to break yours. Do you know how close you came to not surviving that jump?"

"And do _you_ know how close I came to not surviving you _leaving_?! I don't need you lecturing me about things that happened while you weren't here. I carried on as best I could. I told you I wouldn't let anyone haul you over the coals. Please do me the same courtesy!" I could feel my eyes welling with tears of infuriation. I stood up and walked to the window before Edward could see them.

"Damn....Charlie!" Edward exclaimed. I felt something cold and smooth slipped into my hand and spinning round, found the room empty. Suddenly the door opened and Charlie was there in his boxer shorts.

"Who are you talking to, Bella?" he demanded. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts. Then I looked down to see Edward's cell in my hand and lifted it sheepishly in response.

"You should be in bed...like I was!" he complained. "Wind it up...you'll see him tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Dad. Sorry." Charlie left the room and closed the door.

"Edward?" I whispered. He emerged from his hiding place.

"Sorry. I didn't hear him until he was right outside your door."

"No big deal...neat move with the cell though", I replied.

"I'm truly sorry for giving you a hard time, my love." Edward stroked my hair as he spoke, his velvet voice filled with sincerity. "I have no right to pass judgment on your actions when it was my own appalling stupidity that set them in motion. You have been so forgiving, my sweet Bella, of my inexcusable behaviour towards you and this is how I repay you. You deserve better...I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I looked up at his beautiful, remorseful face. I knew I would forgive him anything.

"Of course I forgive you, Edward. But I've had six months of independence and you need to get used to me making my own decisions."

"I have always respected your independence, Bella", he said. "But the thought of you doing anything dangerous just terrifies me."

"You won't want to hear about my motorbike then." I teased.

"I can't tell if you are joking, Bella. Please tell me you are joking." Edward looked pained.

"No, I'm perfectly serious. I came across these two old bikes and I got Jacob to do them up...one for him and one for me." I was enjoying the discomfort on Edward's face a little too much. If he could have gotten any paler, he would definitely have blanched.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me about?" he asked. "Skydiving? Swimming with sharks? A nice friendly game of Russian Roulette round the campfire at La Push???"

"No, Edward, that was about it. Unless you count the night in Port Angeles when I totally freaked Jessica out." That night was as fresh in my mind as if it had just happened. "That was the first time I heard your voice", I murmured as I relived the memory.

"_Heard my voice_? What do you mean?" Edward's brow furrowed in concern or confusion...or probably both.

"I discovered that if I did something reckless, I would hear your voice telling me to stop", I explained. "It was incredible...as clear as if you were standing right next to me. Quite addictive when I missed you so badly."

"That was why you did all these dangerous things? _To hear my voice_?!?!"

"I did try other ways as well. I went to your house, but nothing happened there. I went to the meadow as well. Of course that was where I met Laurent and your voice came to me loud and clear then." Edward's expression went from pained to downright tortured.

"What did it say?" He sounded like he didn't want to hear the answer to this question.

"You told me to lie to him...to say that you hadn't left me all alone and defenceless. He didn't believe me though. If the wolves hadn't appeared, I would definitely not be alive now", I said matter-of-factly. Edward made a choking noise.

"Laurent knew we had left you?"

"He surmised as much because I was alone and he knew that we had always been together before."

"I thought he went to Denali. I never dreamed he would come back here."

"He tried the vegetarian lifestyle out for a bit, but I guess it wasn't really his thing. He met up with Victoria again and she sent him here to locate me for her. He was supposed to report back to her so that she could 'wreak revenge on me' for James' death....a mate for a mate. But he was hungry when our paths crossed and he decided to kill me himself." I laughed at how easily these words slipped from my tongue...talking about my own death had become as normal as talking about what was on TV last night. "He said he was doing me a favour because Victoria planned to kill me slowly and painfully, whereas he would do it quickly."

"And then the wolves arrived and killed him?" Edward asked and I nodded. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. He never touched me. My imaginary Edward helped me to distract him just long enough." I intertwined my fingers with his and smiled. "So thank you."

"It's not me you should be thanking...it's your own subconscious! And the wolf pack, of course. I have contributed only culpability to the whole affair, with my stupidity." Edward's voice was full of self-loathing and guilt. He let go of my hand sat down on the bed in apparent despair. "I will be eternally grateful to Jacob and his brothers", he said softly.

"So will I Edward...because they kept me alive long enough to welcome you home!" I knelt down before him and lowered my head to meet his gaze.

"Hmm. I'm sure Jacob would _love_ that take on it", Edward laughed. "I very much doubt that that was his primary motivation."

"No...I know it wasn't." Now it was my turn to feel guilty. I lowered my eyes as I contemplated the way I had treated my best friend. A few moments passed before Edward spoke again.

"There is something I really need to know, Bella."

"Go on", I prompted.

"You and Jacob..."

"Yes?"

"I know that you _love_ him." He appeared to struggle with the word 'love'. "And he clearly loved you very much." _Past tense_, I noticed but let it pass not wanting to make this conversation any more uncomfortable than it already was. "I just need to know how..._physical_...your relationship was." His voice had dropped to little more than a murmur.

I felt myself blushing as I realised what Edward was talking about. I hadn't seen that one coming at all!

"Oh my God! Are you asking whether I slept with him?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's a very personal question and I –"

"No! No I didn't." I cut him short. Edward's shoulders lowered slightly as though he had released a silent sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry...I had to know", he breathed.

"It's OK", I muttered in embarrassment. "I'm a little tired now...I think I should get some sleep." I lay down and buried my face in the pillow to hide my blushes.

"You aren't angry with me, are you?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Just tired." _And I just want to end this conversation before I die of embarrassment and guilt!_

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked sadly. I whipped my head around to look at him in alarm.

"Edward Cullen, don't you ever ask me that question! Ever! Do you understand?" Sitting up, I took his face between my hands and looked directly into the pools of amber liquid before me. "I _never_ want you to leave me ever again." I realised that I had to be grown up about this whole mess and explain my reaction. "I'm not _angry_ with you. I...I'm _embarrassed_. And ashamed that you felt you needed to ask me about me and Jake. But if I ever _were_ to get annoyed with you, or heaven forbid I should ever tell you to leave me alone, I want you to promise me that you will ignore me. Because I won't mean it." I hadn't realised I was crying until Edward tenderly wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"We will be together for eternity, my love", Edward vowed. "And I promise to ignore you if you ever get angry with me." We laughed and held each other tightly.

"I love you, Edward", I whispered.

"I love you more."


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**A/N: Those observant ones among you will have noticed my intentional error...there was no EPOV in the previous chapter....so here it is...xx**

**EPOV**

As I followed Bella's truck in the Volvo, I contemplated her immortality. The man I was about to face loved his daughter dearly. Could I really take her away from him? My family had been built on the core value of not killing people...not destroying the lives of strangers and their families. And yet here I was on the verge of doing that very thing to a man who was not a stranger; a man for whom I held enormous respect and affection. But it was too late for me to change my mind now. Bella's fate was decided...I could not watch her grow old and die.

But then, was _Bella_ really aware of what she would have to sacrifice to join my family? What would I do if she realised that what she was gaining was so much less than she was giving up. It was an unbearable thought, though a small part of me still hoped that she would grasp this before it was too late.

We parked outside Bella's house and she clasped my hand tightly as we entered the hall. I took strength from her presence as Charlie looked up. _Oh, here we go,_ he thought to himself as he saw me.

"Ah, the prodigal returns", he said out loud.

"Chief Swan, I just want to say how sincerely sorry I am for any upset I have caused Bella and consequently yourself", I apologised.

"Hmm...well, I can see that Bella has forgiven you." _Though Lord only knows why after everything he put her through_. "Just don't give me cause to regret letting you back in this house. If you hurt her again I shall personally take _you _into the woods and use you for target practice. Is that clear?" he asked menacingly. He was imagining the scene in his mind with more than a little enjoyment.

"As crystal, sir", I affirmed. "I can assure you that you will have no need to unholster your weapon on my account. Bella has always been and will always be my first priority."

"I'm glad to hear that, Edward. Now why don't you grab yourself a drink and come watch a little of the game....before you have to go?" _If he thinks I'm going to make this easy for him, he can think again, _he laughed to himself_. _Charlie stood up and gestured for me to sit in his chair, which I duly did. I could see that Bella was not impressed by her father's feeble attempts to sabotage our reunion, but in all honesty I found it quite heart-warming to witness his protectiveness. We sat in silence while Charlie watched the game, and interspersed it with disgruntled thoughts about my unwelcome return. _Look at him sitting there like nothing happened. Who does he think he is, walking back into Bella's life and hijacking it again?? I wish Bella would open her eyes and see that Jacob is a better guy than _he'll _ever be. _And so it went on for twenty two minutes and eighteen seconds. And then he decided my time was up.

"Well Bella. You have school tomorrow. I think it's time Edward was leaving", Charlie announced. "You must have work to catch up on after your time off."

"Not really, Dad. I did most of it at lunchtime."

"Nevertheless it _is_ a school night. I'm sure Edward understands?" He looked at me, willing me to protest. Before I had chance to speak, Bella continued her dissent.

"It's only 9pm, Dad!" Her cheeks were colouring up attractively in her annoyance and I resisted the temptation to go to her, wrap my arms around her and press my face against hers to feel that delightful heat.

"I think that is quite late enough for you to be _socialising_ on a school night." Charlie replied.

"Bella, your dad is right," I agreed. "I will see you tomorrow morning." We both knew that we would see each other much sooner than that.

"Okay", Bella sighed in exasperation.

"Goodnight Chief Swan", I said formally.

"Goodnight Edward." _And good riddance!_

Standing on the porch, out of Charlie's earshot, I smiled at Bella.

"That went quite well, I thought."

"He totally bulldozed you!" She was incensed. "And he is treating me like a child!"

"Bella, I will be spending the night in your bed," I reminded her gently. "Does it really matter if Charlie kicks me out at nine o'clock?" I stroked Bella's cheek and lifted her chin so that I could gaze into her brown eyes. She seemed a little _dazzled... _to use Bella's word...and warmth spread through me to know that I still had that effect upon her.

"It doesn't matter to _us_, Edward. But now Charlie thinks he has got the upper hand." She was pouting now. It was an unusual expression for Bella but charming nonetheless.

"Then it seems to me that everyone is happy, my love. Let Charlie think that he is teaching me a lesson. If I take it like a good boy then hopefully he will relax a bit", I reasoned with her.

"I suppose you're right", she sighed. And then a twinkle appeared in her eye. "Will you promise me something though?"

"Of course, love...anything."

"You won't be a good boy _all _of the time, will you?" She smiled coyly and allowed her fingertips to wander seductively across my breastbone.

"_BELLA!"_ As effective as a cold shower, Charlie's voice brought us back to reality.

"I'll be back when he's asleep", I promised and climbed in my car.

When I arrived home, Jasper and Alice were the discussing the recent 'animal attacks' with Carlisle in the living room. Esme was poring over some architects plans in the dining room and Rosalie was upstairs with Emmett.

"That was quick", Alice commented.

"Yes", I smiled wryly. "Charlie is rationing Bella's time with me."

"It could be worse...at least he let you in the house!" said Carlisle. I nodded.

"I'm going upstairs to change."

Up in my room, I quickly undressed and pulled on a pair of black jeans. Rosalie and Emmett were invading my mind; they had had a disagreement and he was trying to get back in her good books. She was being pig-headed as usual. I didn't want to listen to her thoughts so I pressed PLAY on the CD player and Debussy's Nocturnes filled the air again. I reclined on the sofa and closed my eyes. As always, Bella was there behind my eyelids, smiling. I wondered how long it would be before we could be together properly...how long before I could make love to her as I was so desperate to. That one simple thought and my erection was threatening to bust the zipper on my jeans. I had to find some way to channel my urges more appropriately before I inadvertently exposed myself to someone. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Esme! I sat up, grabbed my shirt and laid it across my lap.

"Come in", I called.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked, as she popped her head around the door.

"No, of course not. Come in."

Esme walked across the room and sat down next to me on the sofa. Thankfully the pressure in my pants had subsided and I was able to pull my shirt on.

"It's so lovely to have you back, Edward", she began. "And to see you happy again."

"It's good to be back", I smiled. "I missed you." Esme squeezed my hand.

"Tell me about Bella", she implored. "What has she been doing while we were away? It must have been hard for her, but she looks so well. Is she really OK?"

I took a deep breath and tried to read between the lines to find out what she already knew. Either Alice hadn't told her about the werewolves, or she was doing a very good job of hiding her thoughts on the subject.

"She had a pretty tough time, Esme. I feel so ashamed of myself for putting her through that." I hung my head and Esme gave my hand another squeeze. She stroked my hair maternally with her other hand.

"We all make mistakes, Edward. It's part of the humanity that we still carry with us. We are not infallible. But everyone knows you made your decision with the best of intentions. I'm sure even Bella accepts that."

"Bella accepts it better than anyone...more readily than she should in fact. I feel I deserve some kind of punishment but she has welcomed me back with open arms and absolute forgiveness."

"Be careful what you wish for, Edward", Esme warned. "Your contrition is admirable, but I think you have tortured yourself enough and you should allow Bella to exercise her right to forgive you. Your desire for punishment goes against everything she feels for you...and it would bring you no comfort. Accept her love and her compassion, and be _happy_."

"Thank you, Esme." I gave my 'mother' a hug. "You are right, as always."

"That's what mothers do, my dear", she smiled. "And Bella has suffered no lasting effects, I hope?"

"Bella made some..._new_ friends...while we were away", I explained. "There are werewolves at La Push again, and Bella has become close to them...one of them in particular."

"_Wolves_?!" Esme exclaimed.

"Yes. Unfortunately she seems determined to maintain her relationship with them, despite my best efforts at dissuading her."

"Would it help if Carlisle and I spoke to her?" Esme asked.

"Possibly...I'll let you know", I said gratefully. "I need to get back to her now. Thanks again...I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. Take care of Bella...she is very special."

"I know. Goodnight Esme."

"Goodnight, my dear." She blew me a kiss as she left my room.

I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs.

"I'm heading back to Bella's. Will you be enrolling at school tomorrow, Alice?"

"I'll be there. See you in the car park before first bell?" she asked.

"Yes...see you then. Goodnight."

"Night, Edward", replied my family.

As I ran to Bella's house, I felt lighter than I had for a very long time. My conversation with Esme had lifted my spirits and made me realise that Bella and I had a long and happy future to look forward to. I climbed through her window to find her sleeping peacefully. Her lullaby was playing quietly on the little CD player by her bed. I stood watching her for a moment and knew that I was the luckiest man in existence. I lay down beside her and enfolded her in my embrace. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hi Handsome", she sighed.

"Hi Beautiful. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did! You've been gone for a whole...sixty eight minutes. I didn't think I would survive", she joked.

I buried my face in her hair, silently thanking fate for giving me this second chance. How could I have been so foolish to put such distance between us for so long? Nothing was right when we were apart...we belonged together. As though she has read my mind, Bella began to speak.

"So where have you been for the last six months, Edward?" She didn't need to know about my tortured exile. It would only cause her pain so I decided to gloss over the details.

"Oh...nowhere very interesting" was my non-committal reply.

"What have you been doing?" she asked. Clearly she wasn't going to the let this go.

"Well, I tried my hand at tracking. I wasn't very good at it." That was an understatement...it had been an extremely frustrating exercise for me.

"I find that hard to believe...you are good at everything! What were you tracking?" she persisted.

"Victoria", I responded with an internal sigh...Bella obviously wasn't going to give up until I told her _something_. "But she was harder to pin down than I imagined."

"Yes... she's managed to evade the wolves on more than one occasion", she said. I had expected her to be more concerned by my admission. It was a little worrying how she had begun to take danger so much in her stride. "And from what I have seen of them in action, _that_ is no mean feat!"

"You've seen the wolves '_in action_'?! " What were they thinking, allowing her to get that close to them?

"Yes, when they killed Laurent. I didn't actually see them kill him of course, but I saw the fear on his face and saw them in pursuit. It was quite something." She sounded impressed and a surge of jealousy coursed through me which, I was ashamed to admit, even overshadowed the powerful sense of horror and guilt I felt at Laurent's attempted attack.

"You could have been hurt."

"No. They knew who their enemy was. I was never in any danger from them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know them. They exist to destroy vampires, not humans. When they are hunting they are very controlled –"...I cut her short.

"Unlike vampires, you mean?" _Unlike Jasper. Unlike me?_

"Don't put words in my mouth, Edward. I was just trying to assure you that I am as safe with the wolves as I am with you." How could she be so blind to the threat they posed? But then she always did have absolutely no sense of self-preservation. "They are like family to me", she concluded and it was like a dagger to my heart. Could she really liken those dogs to my parents and siblings, who loved her like one of their own? Well, we were back now...she didn't need her substitute family any more.

"Carlisle and Esme are really pleased to have you back", I reminded her. "They all are...even Rosalie I suppose, in her own way", I admitted grudgingly.

"What's going on between you and Rosalie?" she asked.

"I am very angry with Rosalie at the moment."

"Why? What has she done?" I considered my response carefully, not wanting to upset Bella. I closed my eyes as I spoke so as not to scare her by the hatred in them.

"It was Rosalie who called me with the 'glad tidings' of your death. She couldn't wait to ring me and let me know that everything could 'get back to normal', as she put it. Can you imagine what that news did to me, my love? I was ready to beg the Volturi to kill me, so that I wouldn't have to exist in a world without you. Fortunately, a tiny seed of hope still existed in me. So I called your house." Bella took only a second to process this information.

"So, you wouldn't have called if Rosalie hadn't told you I was dead?" she sounded hurt. Taking her tiny hand in mine, I looked into her eyes.

"Probably not that day, no", I admitted. "But my resolve was growing weaker hour by hour. In the beginning I was determined to stay away. As time went by I found myself occasionally considering the possibility that I might return some day, even if only to check on you from a distance. By the time Rosalie called the thought of coming back to beg your forgiveness was on my mind almost constantly. I was waging a war with myself over whether to stay away or return to you, my love. I know that eventually my need for you would have won...and it would've been sooner rather than later. In fact, I was already booked on a flight back to the States so I _was_ gradually moving closer to you."

"Then I'm glad Rosalie called you!" Bella declared. "I'm not surprised that she wasn't distraught by my death, but if it hastened your return to me than I am grateful to her." Reluctantly I had to admit she was right. Rosalie's call had given me the excuse I needed to come back. But I still couldn't forgive the callous way in which she had done it.

"I'm just glad I was at home when you called", she continued. "The thought of you..._killing yourself_...it's just unbearable!" It _would_ have been a very 'Romeo and Juliet' ending to our relationship, I thought ironically.

"While we are on the subject of your untimely demise, why _did_ Alice see you jumping off a cliff?" I asked.

"The guys at La Push go cliff diving a lot. It looked like fun. I just thought I'd give it a try." She shrugged as though it was a trifling matter.

"_Fun?_ Since when did you enjoy extreme sports, Bella? I can't believe you would do something so dangerous! You promised me not to do anything reckless", I said disapprovingly.

"Yes, well, _you_ promised _me_ that my life would go on as though you as never existed", she snapped. "I guess we both broke our promises, huh?"

"I made a promise that was not within my power to keep. You made a conscious decision to break yours", I pointed out. "Do you know how close you came to not surviving that jump?" I was beside myself thinking about what might have happened.

"And do _you_ know how close I came to not surviving you _leaving_? I don't need you lecturing me about things that happened while you weren't here. I carried on as best I could. I told you I wouldn't let anyone haul you over the coals. Please do me the same courtesy!" I realised how unfair I had been as Bella strode angrily to the window and stood staring out into the night. I didn't need to see her face to know she was crying and I was filled with remorse. Just as I was going to comfort her and ask her forgiveness, I heard Charlie's thoughts. Bella's outburst had disturbed him and he was heading across the landing to her room.

"Damn....Charlie!" I muttered. I thrust my cell into Bella's hand and hid, hoping she would understand my ruse.

The door opened taking Bella by surprise.

"Who are you talking to, Bella?" Charlie demanded. I watched through his eyes as Bella searched for an acceptable explanation. It only took her a second to work out why she was holding my phone and hold it up as evidence of a clandestine late night conversation.

"You should be in bed...like I was! Wind it up...you'll see him tomorrow. Goodnight", Charlie said more by way of an order than a salutation.

"Night Dad. Sorry", Bella replied and Charlie returned to bed. "Edward?" she whispered. I was by her side in a flash.

"Sorry. I didn't hear him until he was right outside your door", I explained, conscious that I had much more to apologise for than that.

"No big deal", she replied sullenly. "Neat move with the cell though."

"I'm truly sorry for giving you a hard time, my love. I have no right to pass judgment on your actions when it was my own appalling stupidity that set them in motion. You have been so forgiving, my sweet Bella, of my inexcusable behaviour towards you and this is how I repay you. You deserve better...I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I pleaded.

Bella looked up at me, her sad eyes partly hidden by her dark lashes. A faltering smile gradually lit her face.

"Of course I forgive you, Edward", she said. "But I've had six months of independence and you need to get used to me making my own decisions." I couldn't help thinking that we were talking about more than broken promises and extreme sports now. The only real point of contention between us since my return had been Jacob's trustworthiness.

"I have always respected your independence, Bella", I assured her. "But the thought of you doing anything dangerous just terrifies me."

"You won't want to hear about my motorbike then", she smiled. Was she just making fun of me now?

"I can't tell if you are joking, Bella. Please tell me you are joking." I cringed in anticipation of her answer.

"No, I'm perfectly serious. I came across these two old bikes and I got Jacob to do them up...one for him and one for me." The thought of my tiny fragile Bella on a motorbike and the consequences of her parting company with said motorbike...it was unimaginable! And yet again, Jacob had been there encouraging her.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me about?" I asked. "Skydiving? Swimming with sharks? A nice friendly game of Russian Roulette round the campfire at La Push???"

"No, Edward, that was about it. Unless you count the night in Port Angeles when I totally freaked Jessica out." Bella drifted off momentarily, and then almost as if she were speaking to herself she continued. "That was the first time I heard your voice." Her mood had changed suddenly.

"_Heard my voice_? What do you mean?" How could she have heard my voice?

"I discovered that if I did something reckless, I would hear your voice telling me to stop. It was incredible...as clear as if you were standing right next to me. Quite addictive when I missed you so badly."

"That was why you did all these dangerous things? _To hear my voice_?!?!" I was appalled...what had I done to her mind?

"I did try other ways as well. I went to your house, but nothing happened there. I went to the meadow as well. Of course that was where I met Laurent and your voice came to me loud and clear then." Oh God...could this get any worse? She had been trying to get closer to some illusory _me_ and had almost died at Laurent's hand.

"What did it say?" I asked in consternation.

"You told me to lie to him...to say that you hadn't left me all alone and defenceless. He didn't believe me though. If the wolves hadn't appeared, I would definitely not be alive now."

"Laurent knew we had left you?" Shame washed over me.

"He surmised as much because I was alone and he knew that we had always been together before", Bella replied matter-of-factly.

"I thought he went to Denali. I never dreamed he would come back here."

"He tried the vegetarian lifestyle out for a bit, but I guess it wasn't really his thing. He met up with Victoria again and she sent him here to locate me for her. He was supposed to report back to her so that she could 'wreak revenge on me' for James' death....a mate for a mate. But he was hungry when our paths crossed and he decided to kill me himself." Bella laughed humourlessly. "He said he was doing me a favour because Victoria planned to kill me slowly and painfully, whereas he would do it quickly."

"And then the wolves arrived and killed him?" Bella nodded. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked.

"No. He never touched me. My imaginary Edward helped me to distract him just long enough." She took my hand and laced her fingers with mine. "So thank you", she smiled.

"It's not me you should be thanking...it's your own subconscious! And the wolf pack, of course. I have contributed only culpability to the whole affair, with my stupidity." I was angry and disgusted with myself. I extricated my hand from Bella's grip and sat down on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. "I will be eternally grateful to Jacob and his brothers."

"So will I Edward...because they kept me alive long enough to welcome you home!" Bella exclaimed, kneeling in front of me and looking lovingly into my eyes.

"Hmm. I'm sure Jacob would _love_ that take on it", I laughed. "I doubt that was his primary motivation."

"No...I know it wasn't." She dropped her gaze and fell silent for a moment. I was uncomfortable knowing that she was thinking about Jacob. It was time to broach a difficult subject.

"There is something I really need to know, Bella"

"Go on", she replied.

"You and Jacob..." I hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

"Yes?"

"I know that you love him –" I felt physically ill just saying these words, "and he clearly loved you very much. I just need to know how..._physical_...your relationship was." I was unable to look her in the eye as I spoke.

"Oh my God! Are you asking whether I slept with him?" Bella blushed wildly.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a very personal question and I –"

"No! No I didn't", she replied vehemently. The relief was tremendous.

"I'm sorry...I had to know."

"It's OK." Bella was shaking her head nervously. "I'm a little tired now...I think I should get some sleep." She lay down with her back to me.

"You aren't angry with me, are you?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Just tired", she replied unconvincingly.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Edward Cullen, don't you ever ask me that question! Ever! Do you understand?" Sitting up, she placed her soft hands on the sides of my head and looked me straight in the eye. "I _never_ want you to leave me ever again." Her sincerity warmed me. "I'm not _angry_ with you. I...I'm _embarrassed_. And ashamed that you felt you needed to ask me about me and Jake. But if I ever _were_ to get annoyed with you, or heaven forbid I should ever tell you to leave me alone, I want you to promise me that you will ignore me. Because I won't mean it." A fat teardrop spilled down Bella's face.

"We will be together for eternity, my love", I vowed as I wiped the saltwater away. "And I promise to ignore you if you ever get angry with me", I laughed. She wrapped her arms around me and chuckled.

"I love you, Edward", she murmured softly.

"I love you more"..._than you can ever comprehend, my darling._


End file.
